GRMM Volume 1
by Ghostofthecitypast
Summary: Welcome To GRMM A RWBY inspired Story with Original characters and inspired Characters,and also Original Story, It Started When A Group of People Made a War against It Own People And it got plundge into Fire and Brimstone Until a single light splits its Self into 6 and Start Recreating The planet again with a Very Different Result, Everything was Recreated, Still Remain a Chaos
1. Chapter 0: Awaiting Story

Hello there! Welcome GRMM a Fanfic Inspired by RWBY with original Story and Characters, this is set in a Post-apocalypic world that struggle to Rebuit Civilization some fail, some succeed until madness takes over and will also fail, some cling to the old world relics, some find new way to live but their choice is their choice only, enough time wasting let's get this started

DISCLAIMER : I don't own RWBY all rights reserved to Rooster teeth

Chapter 0: Start of a Adventure

In a Dark and Dank alley a Thug Is Harrasing a Young woman

Thug: Alright little Missy Take off your shirt

Woman: No!

Thug: Then I Will

Then He Forcibly Grabs Her By the Shirt

Thug: heheheh

Then Someone pushed the Thug

Thug: hey buddy!

The Person Stopped on their tracks and turn around

The Person has Makoto yuki style hair but it's black, Grey eye color, Three Katanas Beside his hips and On his back a holster with a Long nose Revolver On his left Thigh and He wears a Biker Jacket with a white Line on the side of his Arm up to his Shoulder and With a Black exterior and Red interior Cloth on the waist that stops to his Knees and also has Fingerless Gloves on his hands, Black Pants and White Boots

???: Hello waste of time

Thug: what!?

Then the Thug place his Hand On the Shoulder of the Black haired Person but The Person Hold the thug's Index and Middle finger And Bends Them Backwards to Him and The Thug Cries in Agony then person back kick the Thug and the Thug's Head Bounced Back on the Wall which Killed The Thug

Woman: oh thank You good-

The woman was about pull out a gun but

The Black haired shot the Woman in the Head

??? : nice try tramp

Black haired Person left the alley way

Black haired Person finds himself in a Empty street with no people around but broken Cars and Abandoned Buildings then He Saw Someone With green Hair and What looks like his Bodyguards who sports Blue Glasses and White suit with blue ties, Black Loafers, and white hats, The Green haired Person sports a Black Suit and Tie, white fur Coat, a Top Hat, Holster on His Side of his Suit, black Pants With White Shoes with And Black Sole

??? :well this looks Like Trouble

The Person Was turn around then the Green haired Person shouted

green haired person: Hey kid!

But he Didn't turn around

Green haired person: hey know, its not nice to ignore people

Green Haired Person Pulled out a Gun and Shoots Towards Black haired person but he dodges the shoot

??? : Acid huh?

Green haired person: Nice dodge kid but...

He fired another shoot but The black haired person Dodges the shoot again

Green haired person: well looks like We have a Athletic boy here, men kill him

his Men sports White suit and A Blue neck tie with a white hat

The Black haired Person Turned around and Saw Men run towards, so he decides to run Behind a Car And Plant a C4 Underneath the car Then Proceed to wait for the suited goons

Goon #1: Goon #3 You go there!

Goon #3: He Probably planted a Explosive their

Goon #4 pulled a Pin on a Grenade and threw towards the car

Goon #4: that'll get him

Then some tapped The Shoulder of Goon #4

??? : hey can You hold this?

Goon #4 Was Handed A Grenade which Is stuck to his hand

Goon #1/2/3/5 Ran away from Goon #4

explosion

The Goons was relived until they realized that they were near the Car which is Covered with C4

Goon #5: God da-

explosion

Green Haired Person: well that was A great Fire Works Kid But-

Green person pointed his Gun to the Side without looking and the Black haired person Is Pointing his Gun on The Green Haired Person

Green Haired person: Nice gun, did you got that from The toy section?

???: where did you get that Coat from your dead mom?

Green haired person: ooooo nice insult

Then Both Of Shot their Gun and They Both Dodge, and They continue doing this until A Man with Black hair Long sleeve sweater with a Black Cloth on his hip all the way to his ankles, Black Pants with Tap Dancing shoes

Green haired person : oh Well would you look that a Dead beat

??? : huh?

Well dressed Person: oh look at that a disappointment of Torchwicks, Niko

Niko: hah Nice insult

Niko fired a shot to the well dressed man

The Well dressed man block the with his black medium size broad Sword with a Motorbike Handle

Well dressed man: Nice try

The well dressed man Change his Weapon to a sword to a lever pulled like rifle by pressing the brake bar

Well dressed man: my turn

The Well dressed man Fired a Shot Niko shattered when the Bullet Hits him

??? :What the?!

Well dressed man:Coward

The Black haired person Run towards the Well Dressed man

??? :What hell was that? What happened to him?

Well dressed man: I'll tell you what hell is going on

Cut to a interrogation Room

??? :you didn't tell me anything and why did you Knock me out?

The Black haired person is Chain to the Chair

Well dressed man: So I don't have explain anything happened

??? : Well I still need An explanation

Well dressed man: No Need

??? : please

With a Child like tone

Well dressed man: ugh Fine that man back their is the biggest criminal in all of Remain, good enough?

??? :really?

Well dressed man: look just search for yourself but for now let's pair you up with a team

??? : Sorry but I like working alone

Well dressed man: do you now? Then I'll just make your life difficult for you here

??? :how difficult?

Well dressed man: until I see your corpse laying on a tree

??? : *sigh* fine, thank you for threatening for me which is pretty standard threat

Well Dressed man: your welcome, now you are a Student of Hope university call me Dean Ozpin or Ozpin if you want

??? :ehhh I'll just go with ozpin

Ozpin Places a Folder on the Table and Open it

Ozpin: So your name is Grimm Gravier, age 20, You Weight in 12 pounds!

Grimm: I know it's hard to believe but it's true and also How did you get that?

Ozpin:you'll never know, anyway your Race is None? Okay... , height 6'1, Break: speed and strength looks like you're a late bloomer

Grimm: Wait first what's break? It's really the first time I heard it

Ozpin: a power that is always active boost of Power in either Physical or mental aspect, Break have three bases when s person is born, strength, speed, focus

If a person gets older they develop new skills, improve body parts, or even replaces the base, they get skills or improvements like Healing, Foot work, awareness, reaction,muscle strength, and many more

Mine is Reaction, Flexibility and self healing

Grimm: do you need a mentor for this?

Ozpin:even without a mentor your parents is the first one to develop it

Grimm:but what if you don't have one

Ozpin remember something important about what Grimm said

Ozpin: I forgot your a Gravier the Most shunned family in the whole Remain

Grimm: wait why?

Ozpin: You'll know soon enough, but for now let's pair you up with a team

Ozpin spread 9 folders

Grimm check the three folders on the right

Grimm open up the first folder

Name: Rain belladonna aut: not related

Age:22

Race:faunus

Weight:classified

Height:5'9

Size:medium

Break: Focus, Fast hands, radar Masking

Weapon: bow transformable into a dual blade Staff, Sniper rifle and a Grappling hook

Place of birth:Port Vain, Kroger

Grimm see the picture of Rain with a Serious expression

Her hair is a short green emo hair style with yellow cat ears and Rust color Eyes

Grimm: hmmm, yellow ears? Weird

Grimm closes the Folder then opens the second folder

Name:Maki shintsu

Race:Human

Age:21

Weight:215 lbs

Height: 6'3

Physic:Ripped

Break: Power, awerness

Weapon: Hammer transformable into a Chain gun

Place of birth: Mystic Tower, Rim

Grimm sees the Picture Maki with a Happy expression smiling with his teeth out

His hair blue messy medium length with two medium spike on front of his hair line with Malachite eyes

Grimm Closes the Folder then Open the third folder

Name:Mari Shintsu

Age:unknown

Race:Human

Weight:Unknown

Height:5'8

Size:small

Break:unknown

Weapon:hammer transformable in to a Grenade Launcher

Place of birth: mystic tower, Rim

Grimm sees the picture of Mari with A Happy expression

Same as Maki but longer with one ponytail hair and light pink instead of blue, same eye color as Maki

Grimm: Twins huh?

Grimm closes the folder

Grimm: These Three

Ozpin: wait you didn't even check the others?

Grimm:no need I already know what my team is

Ozpin:okay then...

With A Confused look

Ozpin:anyways, with that settled I'll call them to tell them that they have a New member

Grimm:Okay

Ozpin:but before I let you go, I have a Personal mission for you

Grimm:what is it?

Ozpin: here

Ozpin gave Grimm a Video Recorder

Grimm:ummm

Ozpin: turn in on and I'll tell you the personal mission

1 day later

It is the gathering of Teams In The school of Hop university with diverse Set of students

Grimm: Alright time to Look for my team

Then Someone bump Grimm which cause the person to fall

Grimm: Hey you okay

Grimm inspects the Person

She has pink hair, long sleeve red jacket with two lines, one right bicep which is pink and one on the wrist is color blue and on the left shoulder has a White Patch , black undershirt with a white bulk x in the middle, black shorts with Green Cloth with a logo on the Right hip and Pink cloth on the left

With Knee length black Boots with a white tip

Grimm:here take my hand

???: thank you...

The Girl widen her eye when she saw Grimm

Grimm pulled up the girl to her feet and still she stares at him with wide eyes

Grimm:Are you Mari?

She didn't respond

Grimm:umm hello?

Grimm wave his hand to her face

??? :yes I'm Mari!

Mari :oh sorry, didn't mean to doze off

With a Nervous laugh came along

Grimm:its okay

Mari: umm so uhh you're G-g-gr-

Grimm: I'm gr-gr-grimm

Mari:hey that's not funny!

Mari looked away embarrassed while Grimm chuckled

Grimm: man you're cute

Mari Blushed while still looking away

Mari:I'm not cute..

Grimm:so where is your brother?

Then they Heard shouting

??? :What! Cake is better that brownies!

??? :since when!

Mari: thats him

With an angry tone

Mari and Grimm goes to the shouting

Mari: okay what's going on here?

???: I was just proving that cake taste better that brownies but "mister brownie man" over here thinks otherwise

Mari: okay in what degree you want humiliate yourself?

??? : 3

Mari: MAKI!

Maki: Alright, alright fine

Grimm inspect Maki, his jacket is similar to Mari's but it Yellow, the lines are switched, the left arm sleeve is shorter that the right, no undershirt, white pants with the same format as his Jacket, white snickers with a Black tip on it

Maki: hey nice arguing bro

Maki and The person who he was arguing fist bump then left

Grimm in thought: weird

Mari: anyway Grimm this is-

Maki: Maki shintsu at your service

Maki offered a handshake but Grimm just stared at him

Maki: okay not a formal guy, then how about high five

Grimm didn't High five back

Maki: *Cough* so enough of that, what brings you here?

Mari: that's our new member

Maki: oh yeah, Grimm right?

Grimm: yes it's nice to mee-

Maki walked up to his side and Places His arm to Grimm's Shoulder

Maki: well looks like we are going to be Best friend

Grimm pulled Maki's arm causing to fall down

Grimm in thought: his not even ripped

Mari: anyway before any can get hurt let's search for the Last one

Grimm: I got this

Grimm Looked around and saw a Green haired Faunus playing air drums who wears a three long connected leaf shaped cover on the her shoulders and chest with a logo in the middle, a small cape in the back, Brown shirt, Brown undertaker-style gloves, green skirt, green high heels with brown knee high socks

Grimm walks up to the green haired faunus

Grimm: are Rain Belladonna?

??? : whose asking?

Grimm: me

Rain: yeah I'm Rain belladonna, so you're Grimm huh? I've expected more Bulk than bones

Grimm remove her headphones

Rain: hey not cool bro

Grimm didn't respond

Rain: do it again and I'll have your head on the wall

Then Rain puts back her headphones

Grimm: how about yours instead

Grimm was about to pull his katana on his back but Mari and Maki catched up in time

Mari: hey Grimm, so this Rain huh?

Grimm: yeah but can't we just leave her?

Mari: why? She looks useful to us

Rain: thank you

Grimm: well can't you be less Serious?

Rain: sure, but pay me first

Grimm: ugh nevermind, let's just go to the assembly area

Everyone heads to the assembly area

Cut to the assembly area

Mari: its so Tight here

Maki: yeah could he just built it a bit wider?

Grimm: well for now let's just suck it up a bit

Rain: or we could just-

Rain was about jump but Grimm grab her leg mid jump

Grimm: yeah great idea but for now no Kickouts please

Rain: ugh fine *whisper* ahole

A teacher with Teal hair, blue Turtle neck sweater, black pants and Red sneakers walks up the Stage and announces something

Teal haired teacher: Alright peoplr we have to advise everyone to go back home for the principal has a Mild Cold, I know I know but orders are orders please exit the school And Go Back home

Rain: what a Waste of time!

Maki: yeah!

Grimm: Alright settle down you two, no need for a instant Suspension, let's just listen what the teacher said okay?

Rain:party pooper

Maki:yeah party pooper

Both of them Chuckled

Mari: you're so immature

Mair Drags Maki by the arm

Rain: see you later ahole

Grimm: hey!

Everyone left except Grimm who Walks to the office of Ozpin

Ozpin: you made it

Grimm: well you're sick so had to check on you

Ozpin: how very nice of

Ozpin pulled down a Lever and Purple light flashed

Grimm: too bright

Ozpin: you'll get use to it, now go And bring them here

Grimm: Will do

Grimm walks towards the portal and goes through the portal

Ozpin pulls up the Lever to turn the portal off

Ozpin: let's see what my brother say it's true

In his hands Is two dolls on with a red hood and other has long yellow hair

**Well this the end of Chapter 0, Chapter 1 will be coming so Wait for that** **Thank you and See ya next time**


	2. Chapter 1 : New World, New Faces

One day in remnant, Two sisters one with a yellow hair and one with a red hood were just going for shopping

*Yang pov*

Red hood Girl: Yang, hurry Up their's a Sale in Dusk till Dawn that sells Big Cookies for half the price!

Yang: alright Ruby just calm down

Ruby: come on! Let's go!

Ruby Pulls Yangs Robotic arm

Yang: alright just don't pull-

Yang's Robotic arm popped off causing Ruby to fall down

Ruby: Ow!

Yang chuckled at Ruby

Ruby: Yang...

Yang: sorry, here

Yang pulled up Ruby to her feet

Ruby: hmph

Ruby crossed her arms and a looked away

Yang: hey come on I'm sorry it was funny

But Ruby didn't respond

Yang: Alright

Yang walks to the front door

Yang: let's get that cookie

Ruby's mood instantly Change

Ruby: YAY! LET'S GO

Yang open the door and Ruby Ran outside

*Ruby pov*

Ruby jump around in circles in excitement

Yang: alright calm down

Then Ruby stop Jumping

Ruby: huh?

Yang: what's wrong?

_Oh oh oh oh Let me remind you what you're waiting for Before you go, oh oh oh oh Could you love me just a little bit more? Say baby don't go, go, go I don't think I'm finished with you yet Baby don't go, go, go I'll never be finished with you, no no no Don't go now, baby Don't let me fall asleep alone She said, "Oh no no, baby" I can't do this on my own. _

Ruby: singing?

Yang: maybe just so-wait ruby

Ruby ran to the road and looked around Ruby Looked to left and a person with black hair walking and looking down

Ruby Ran towards the black haired person but then She trip in front of the person

Ruby: Owie!

??? : hey you okay

The black haired person help Ruby up

Ruby: sorry I'm just excited to a cookie

???: is the sale in dusk till dawn?

Ruby: yes, how did you know?

??? : I just pass by it

Yang: Ruby!

Ruby turn around and saw Yang run towards her

Ruby: hey yang

Yang: don't just run off like that, jeez look you have a scratch

Ruby: it's fine, hey I want you to meet... Umm

Ruby turn around

Ruby: what's your name?

??? :my name is Grimm

Ruby: Grimm his name is Grimm

Yang: nice to meet you my name is Yang Xiao long and this Is my sister Ruby Rose

Yang In thought: man he looks handsome

Grimm: can you tell me wheres Beacon academy?

Yang: well it's in the city of vale but I recommend using flying transport also why would go to Beacon academy?

Grimm: Enrollement

Yang: looks like you're new around here, well sad to say Beacon academy is permanently closed

Grimm: why? Is it bankrupt?

Yang: no, it got destroyed five years ago

Grimm: really?

Grimm in thought: wow she looks beautiful

Grimm: anyway I'll be leaving thanks for the Info

Grimm was about leave but he turn around and said

Grimm: Hey wait, I have favor to ask

Yang: okay what!

Ruby: Yang we don't have time for this

Yang: wait, let's hear it

Grimm: close your eyes

The two sister was a little surprised of what Grimm said

Yang: uhhhh what?

Ruby: close out eyes? Why

Grimm: no reason just close your eyes

Ruby: okay... But if you do something weird we'll kill you

Then they proceed to close their eyes

After a few second they opened their eyes and saw Grimm disappeared but left a trail of-

Ruby: black roses?

Ruby Got curious and follow the trail

Yang: Ruby wait!

Grimm pov*

Grimm is standing on the entrance on Beacon Academy

Grimm: alright I know they'll follow that

After a Long walk Grimm stop at the entrance door

Grimm kneel down and open a small hatch on ground saw Three Glowing medium size Cards

Grimm grabs The three cards and closes the Hatch then he gets up and Starts walk to a Bunker

After A Short walk he finds himself in a Wide room which a Giagantic Ring in the middle, papers on the floor, a huge machine on the right and a Terminal on left of the ring

Grimm: alright time to go home and maybe get a present

Grimm walks up to the terminal and insert the three cards onto the slots loud hum Was heard then Flashes of Purple Light was Emitted

Grimm: still too bright

Grimm walks up to the portal and go through it.

Back at Remain

Grimm:well its do-

Grimm got piled by Ruby and Yang

Yang: oww

Ruby: oww... Where are we? It's lifeless

Grimm: I can answer that, if you get off me

Ruby and Yang gets off of Grimm and Grimm stands up and dusted off his clothes

Grimm: you are in Remain a Wasteland of a Striving World

Ruby: wait people lives here? Like Really live here?

Grimm: yep and it sucks *sigh* anyways follow me

After 2 minutes of walk They pass two tall polls but Ruby and Yang Bump to some unknown force when they reach the polls

Yang: what the heck happened

Ruby clutches her head

Ruby:owowowowowo

Yang: Ruby You okay?

Yang checked Ruby if she has any injuries

Yang: Hey What's the big idea? What was that?

Grimm: a force field

Yang: force field?

Grimm: it only recognizes People who are authorized by the school,here

Grimm offered his hand to Yang

Grimm: the only to get is to have someone Who are Authorized by the school

Ruby Instantly Grabs Yang hand but Yang is hesitant to accept his offer

Ruby: sis it's okay

Yang looked at Ruby and back at Grimm then she blushed as she accept the offer and they got up to their feet and walk through the Barrier after that Ruby let go of Yang's hand

Yang: where are we going?

Grimm: blink your eyes twice

Yang: why?

Ruby did what Grimm said and she left speechless of what she saw

Grimm: see

Yang: fine

Yang blinks her eyes twice and what she saw is very beautiful to look at

The place has a Diamond with three crisscross Circles on top of a segmented block

Two large banners Which Spells University on the left and Hope on the right

On top of the entrance

Big square windoe on the right, three long window on the left.

On the right side a inverted 90 angle with a red window and also a slanted Support beam on the side

On the left side same as the right but the window is color blue

And a Arc on the front of the building

After a few minutes

Grimm: Okay let go

Ruby let go of Yang's hand

But Yang didn't Let go of his hand

Grimm: let go please

Grimm turn around and gently pinches her chin and he smiles

Yangs eyes widen

Yang in thought: His Smile is So Cute and he so handsome

Yang Intensely blush until to the point her nose bleed and fainting

Ruby: Sis!

Grimm: what the?

Ruby: what did you do?!

Grimm: I just turn and Smiled at her

Yang softly laugh

Grimm: okay lets get her up and go the terminal

Ruby and Grimm Carries Yang by the shoulder and heads for the terminal

After a while they reached the terminal and gently Place Yang down on a queue line poll near the terminal

Grimm: Okay thats done I'll just go login

Grimm Faces the Terminal and Press login

After login a Voice was heard

Welcome back Grimm Gravier We hope you have a Great School year

Grimm: Ruby you're next

Ruby: Yay! What am I going to do?

Grimm: register for school

Ruby: School!? Ughhhhh learning

Grimm: just register please, I'll go Wake up your sister

Ruby steps up to the Terminal and pressed Register

_please enter your name_

Ruby Rose

_Enter your age_

22

_Enter your weight _

N/A

_Enter your height _

5'2

_Break_

Ruby: wait, Grimm what's break?

Grimm: press the collapse button

Ruby press the collapse button and suprize on how almost endless amount of skill, improvements and replacements

Ruby: hmm let's see speed, punch enhancement?, metal bones? I'll just get speed, tough hide, and instinct sounds good

_Please place your hand on the screen_

Ruby places her left hand

_Invaild, please hold still _

Ruby: ehh wha-

Then Ruby couldnt remove her hand then she felt immense pain after

Ruby: AAHHHHHHHH!!!

Then Yang woke up to her scream

Yang: RUBY!

Yang Tries to remove her hand but it's too attached to the screen

Yang look at Grimm with anger

Yang: Hey What's the big idea, what's happening to her?!

Grimm: Getting a New Power

Yang: What?!

Then Ruby Stop screaming and drops to her knees while clutching her hand

Yang: Ruby, you okay? How do you feel?

Ruby: horrible but gotta say really, really great at the same time

Grimm Point his gun at Ruby's head and

Ruby dodge a Shot form Grimm

Yang: Whoa

Ruby: di-did I-I dodge that

Grimm: that's the power of the Break

Ruby: wow really cool!

Ruby got up then continues the Registry

_Place of birth_

Ruby enters vale

_Invaild_

Ruby:what?

Ruby press the collapse button and a list of countries which is very new to her

Ruby: wow their is a lot of countries, Rim, Travelers trail, Muko, ill just pick this,

Ruby picked ilisis

_Pick a county of ilisis_

Cali

_Please hold still_

Then a camera appears from behind the terminal

Ruby smiled with her mouth open

Then Ruby press finish

Welcome to Hope University have a Productive School Year

Ruby step to the side

Ruby: Yang your turn

*Yang pov*

Yang: alright my turn

Yang Pressed the register button

_Please_ enter your name

Yang Xiao Long

_Enter your age_

24

_Enter your weight_

N/A

_Enter your height_

5'8

_Break_

Yang pressed the collapse button and chooses

Stronger kick, stronger Punch, Diamond Skin

_Please place your hand on the screen_

_Invaild, please hold still_

Yang much more immense pain than Ruby

Yang because of the Pain Yang started to cry

Yang:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

After awhile Yang drop to her knees and Covers her Face

Grimm Stop Ruby to go comfort Yang instead he Goes to yang and comfort

Grimm: hey its okay it will just go

Yang: *sob* it hurts so much

Grimm looked at What Yang picked for her Break

Grimm:wow you're really tough to get diamond skin, I mean really tough

Yang: Really?

Yang Look at Grimm and she blushes then continues the registry

_Place of birth_

Ilisis

_Pick a county in ilisis_

Cali

_Please hold still_

Yang winks while smiling and giving a Thumbs up

Then she press Finish

Welcome to Hope University have a Great school year

Ruby: wait I just realize we forgot our weapons and clothes!

Grimm: don't worry, here

Grimm gave two Gym Bags to Yang and Ruby

Grimm: open it up

Both of them Unzip the bag

Ruby saw a Pen

Yang saw one arm gauntlet

Ruby: a pen?

Grimm:press the button

Ruby press the button and it change into a scythe

The scythe is Black with red cracks, long Blade, two long seared blades, and it can change into a Duel barrel, long scope, pull action, large magazine, sniper

Ruby: Whoa this is Awesome

Yang wears the Arm gauntlet and pump it downwards the arm gauntlet extends to her shoulder and hand, two small angled muzzles on the top, bottom, and on the sides of her wrist

Yang: looks Boring

Yang shoots her gauntlet in the air and shot is composed of 30 Shotgun shoots that goes in a Corkscrew

Yang: never mind, this Is so cool

Yang pumps it downwards again and it changes into a bar on the knuckles with very small size spikes, a circle on her palm

Yang aims her palm to the sky and push her hand and it shoots blue and green fire

Yang: oh my

Yang pumps it downward and it returns normal

Grimm: yang let me borrow it, I'll show you something cool

Yang Gave her gauntlet and Grimm wears and pumps it downwards two time

Grimm swing his hand and a blue green whip that extend about 5 feet, he swings again and it turn into buzzsaw than can shoot small fire bullet ball when he punches Grimm Pumps it downwards to return and Yang was left speechless

Yang: that.. Is... so... AWESOME

Ruby: I know, but how how did he know what our weapons and Clothes size

Grimm gave the gauntlet back to Yang

Grimm: I have sources, anyways follow me

Everyone heads inside the school

Grimm Stop at a Dispenser of School Uniform

Grimm: here

Grimm handed two Uniform to the girls

Grimm: go change into those unifrom

Grimm goes to the changing area

Ruby and Yang follows him

After awhile Grimm goes to the Guys changing area and the Two girls Goes to the Ladies changing area

2 minutes later

Ruby and Yang left the changing area and they inspect their uniform, the school uniform has a white Jacket with Two blue line around the right arm the school logo patch on the left pocket, the logo is comprised of a hammer and a sword crossing together, a cross in the middle, flames in the background with a Banner on the bottom with a the words Fight for hope, and a white skirt

Ruby: not that impressive but at least it's comfortable

Yang: yeah but gotta say a lot better than the proper uniform of Beacon I really hated that

Ruby And Yang look around to where Grimm is

After a second they found Grimm leaning on a Wall near a metal double door

Both of them walk towards Grimm but halfway of walking towards him, he Opens The double door

*RUBY pov*

Ruby and Yang caught to Grimm and they see Humans and Faunus Chatting

Ruby scans the area the he saw person with a Pink hood and cape and she felt the person with the pink hood feels familiar

But then someone pushed Ruby, Ruby turned around and it was Yang who pushed her

Yang: Did you fell Inlove already?

Jokingly said

Ruby: no, just felt someone here is familiar

Yang: come on our friend are not here this is a Different world, here

Yang gave three folder to Ruby, Ruby opens the First one and Saw the picture with a French baret, Small round glasses, short Brown Hair with a small smile

Ruby: so her name is Kat Rose! Yay another Rose

Yang: well see ya later

Yang left

Ruby: okay time for a search

Ruby climbs a Pilar and Scans the area

After awhile she found what she look for

Ruby: yay their they are

Ruby climb down the Pilar and Goes to what she saw

Ruby: hello

Ruby sees a Brown haired Girl, with a black shirt and a shoulder Cover, Brown skirt, Brown Ball Gloves, black heels with Brown knee high socks and khaki colored eyes

Kat: oh hello there Ruby right? Same last Name as me

Ruby Hugged Kat

Kat: looks like We'll be The greatest of friends

Ruby stop hugged Kat

Kat: Well that was something but Ill let others introduce themselves

???: hey kneel down peon I'm the princess of ilisis

Ruby got startled by her and she kneel down

??? : Hey just kidding I'm not a princess, I'm a queen even though queens are evil and boring hehe and also stop kneeling

Ruby stop kneeling

??? : Sorry for that (even though that was stupid of me), let's start over, ehem hi I'm Lon Tan your local Crazy Queen of ilisis and you must be they call Ruby rose am I wrong?

Ruby: yes I'm -

Lon: hah your not Ruby Rose

Ruby: what I am

Lon: no I said am I wrong? And you said yes so your not

Ruby: I am

Kat: Lon please don't try this again that's why we can't get anyone to join us

Lon: haha fine I'm just messin' with ya

Then Lon Got close to Ruby

Lon: but seriously I am a queen thats not a joke

Ruby: okay i-uhh believe you?

Ruby inspect what Lon is wearing

A short purple Dress With Red Puff on the Shoulder, Purple with red frill boots with tigh high boots, long Purple hair with a Red ribbon on her hair, Liberty colored eyes

Lon gets back at her seat

Lon: also this-

??? :Tan Xiao nice to meet you

While he is not looking at Ruby

Ruby: uhhh Kat is ummm you know-

Tan: blind? Yes, yes I am

Ruby: oh sorry I was just Wondering because you didn't look at me

Tan: like everyone else

Ruby sits next to Tan and she inspects him, he wear a Purple Kung fu gi with a White pants and Kung fu shoes, Black colored hair, medium length hair that covers his eyes

Ruby: so whose the leader?

Kat: me

Ruby: Really?! I can give you advice for being a great leader?

Kat: thanks but I'll just find my own style of leading our group

Ruby: Really? You dont-

Kat: I'm sure

Ruby: okay...

Yang pov*

Yang:Ringo, Ringo,

Yang saw a Aquamarine hair person chatting a long white braided person

Yang: hey there which one is Ringo here?

Yang inspects the aquamarine haired person, medium length with a medium sized cowlick,red orange eyes, he wears long sleeve lime jacket with a white undershirt, white pants with blue sneakers, has a loose middle hair which form a M, Lightly Tan skin, and Blue Gloves

Aquamarine hair person: me, so you're the new leader!

Long Black haired person: well, well I thought the was beautiful but it's just an ugly Bimbo

Yang:WHAT!!

Yang inspects the annoying Long black haired girl, very long hair that covers her left eye and also a ponytail on top, blue Short sleeve jack with a white undershirt with a Cartoon bunny slashed out, medium length Skirt with Knee high boots

Yang fumed by what the Long black hair person said

Ringo: please Calm down Yang, Niya! Apologize now!

Yang calm down because of how Ringo reacted

Niya: hmph whatever

Ringo: sorry about that she's just cranky

Yang: it's fine just don't do that again

Ringo: will do, oh by my name is Ringo Blatos my weapon is Grappling gauntlet

Yang: pretty Generic

Ringo: I know but I can't afford a better one weapons are getting more expensive

Yang: it's okay I know how you feel

Ringo: thanks

Yang: so whose next?

??? : me, my name is Ryan Brobo and I'm a Magic user

Yang in thought: Wow His Voice is sexy

Yang inspects Ryan, Ryan has long white hair with braids on the side of his head, Red color eyes, dark brown skin, well built body, red sleeveless shirt, metal cuff on each his wrist

Black pants with black shoes, and a Circlet on his head, metal arm band on each arm

Yang: nice to meet

While her nose is bleeding

Ryan: ughhh you need A tissue?

Yang: hmm? No need

While smiling

Ryan: okay...

Yang sits next to Ringo

Yang: alright how our dean?

Then lights dim, spot light on the stage a Teal haired Teacher and announces Something

Teal haired teacher:

Alright students I'd like to Introduce our Dean Ozpin

Yang suddenly stood up and shouted

Yang: WHAT!!!

Yang realized what she said and sat down embarrassed

But she noticed Ruby did the same thing

Yang: wow

Teal haired teacher: okay that was surprising, anyways

The teal haired teacher left the stage and Ozpin step up to the stage

Ozpin: welcome, welcome to Hope university you have chosen or been chosen to protect, rebuild the world left to die, Here in Hope university we don't have the Best or greatest equipments but we have one of the best equipment sponsored by Cyberlink techs so we can in Tip top shape, and Military of Glory for our weapon maintenance and upgrades to become more powerful, Hope university we accept any race, ethnicity, and gender but respect the rule no matter what or who you are if fail to comply, we will force to suspend or Kick out a student depending on the degree of Violation the student did, final note treat your team not as commrades but as a family with welcome to ci- I mean Hope university see you improve.

*Ruby pov*

A card popped up on a small slot and she grabbed it

Ruby: 312, I'm guessing this our team room

Kat: wanna check it out?

l/t/r: sure


	3. Chapter 2: Fresh Start

The next day

Ruby slowly opens her eyes and also slowly gets up

Ruby: ugh that was Some good sleepin'

Ruby rolls down the bed but she landed face first

Ruby: Ow

While Rubbing her nose

Then a loud sudden Thud startled Ruby

Ruby: Eep

Ruby noticed Everyone still sleeping

Ruby: they didn't wake up from that?

Ruby got up and look outside the window

And she saw Grimm Fighting a Green Haired Faunus with yellow cat ears

Ruby: why is Her ears yellow

Grimm pov*

Grimm Dodge the Sweep kick from Rain

Rain: nice dodge

Then she punches Grimm in the stomach

Rain: not

Grimm was sent flying into a Wall

Then he got off and dusted himself

Grimm: nice Punch

Then he dash towards Rain and tries to kick her but she anticipated the move and dodges to the left

Rain: you mis-

Then outta nowhere Grimm punches Rain on the cheek while in mid dodge that causes Rain to be Thrown on the ground

Grimm: I won

Rain: no fair

Grimm: and thats why you need to train more

Grimm Help Rain up

Rain:whatever I still Have the uphand if you didn't Use your shadowy teleport

Grimm: it's called a Blink

Rain: yeah, shadowy teleport

Grimm: ughh, anyway with that settled wanna grab breakfast?

Rain: you don't tell me what to do, hmph

Rain storms off

Grimm: Ughhh

While rubbing his nose bridge

Then Grimm follows Rain to the canteen

*Ruby pov*

Ruby's started to Grumble

Ruby: don't worry old girl, well get some breakfast!

Shout the Last part While Pointing to the sky

Ruby: ummm where tho?

Ruby goes outside and sees a Terminal

Ruby: oo maybe they have a map

Ruby walks up to the terminal then a voice was heard

_Good morning Ruby Rose what may I have be of service?_

Ruby: Ummm, the way to the canteen?

_Searching for cafeteria... Done here is the map_

Then a card slides out a slot and Ruby grabs the card

Ruby: wow they use holo graphic card that paper! This is like more advance that remnant

Yang: you got that right sis

Ruby: Yang!

Ruby Ran towards Yang and hugs her

Ruby: wanna get something to eat?

Yang: sure why not? I'm feelin starving

Both of them follows direction of the card

After awhile they find the canteen

Yang: Hey remember we had a fight in the canteen with Pyrrha?

Ruby: yeah, Jaune throw that mash potato and you were like errr I'll kill

Both of them laugh

Yang: good time, but now we can make new ones

Ruby: you got that right

Yang opens the door and see three people

Sitting at the far left of the cafeteria table

Yang: Hey!

While waving which only caught the attention of the blue hair guy next to the green hair Faunus

Yang: okay...

Yang and Ruby sits two tables near the three

Yang: I'll get some food for us so brb

Yang pov*

Yang got up and head towards the ordering area but to her confusion their no lunch lady, no trays of food to grab, no drinks to grab also, just a row of Terminal with different labels of food

Yang grabs a two trays from the Tray dispenser

And she started to look around what she and ruby would like

Then Grimm steps up to her

Grimm: have a bit trouble?

Yang: nope, just looking around to eat

Grimm: I can help you how to pick

Yang: that sweet of but I can handle it nyself

Grimm: then I'll see you around

Grimm left and sit back at his seat

Yang picked up where she left off

Yang press a button with the label said

_Mashpotato_

Then the food fazes on the tray

Yang: well how Ironic and also what the hell? It just Shows up? That so cool

Then she chooses another

_Chicken (fried)_

_Soup (noodles)_

_Vegetables (spinach )_

Yang: That should be enough

Yang travels back to Ruby and gave the other tray to Her

Ruby: awww spinach, I love it

Yang: I thought you hated that?

Ruby: I just got older and also all those sweet delious cookies needs to balance out

Yang: well if you wanna get hea-

Ruby: no training regimes I still hate working out

Yang: okay if you want just tell me

Ruby: no thanks, anyways let's dig in

Then as she was about to eat the door open and she saw two people entering and talking to each other

She inspects first the white haired person

His hair style is a Slick back mullet and blue eyes, white long sleeve polo with brow patch on each elbows and blue neck tie, black pants and brow loafers, and black shoulder holster that been occupied with his weapons

Then she inspects the other one with very messy yellow hair, red eyes and a goatee

He wears a teal short sleeve floral shirt that is open showing his body which is well built, white shorts with black suspenders not worn on his hips, two teal wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves, teal knee high boots

Yang: that guy with a Floral shirt looks like Sun?

Ruby: more I look at him It's really does but With red eyes

Yang: and a Very smokin' bod

While drooling

Ruby: Yang! You're drooling over me

Yang realizes and she laugh

Yang: sorry hahah

Ruby is annoyed by and continues eating

After while the two person set next to them on the other side of the table

??? : hello there nice to meet you two, my name is Bliss Aris and this is Railey Duke

Railey: yo dudette

Yang: heh he called us dudettes

Ruby: Yang please don't be lewd right now

Yang: I can't, Railey is just so hot

Railey: dang didnt even bother hide it, thats what I like in a Woman

Yang:oh really?, tell me more

In a Seductive tone

Ruby: *sigh*

Bliss: sorry to bother but didn't get your names

Ruby: oh sorry, my name is Ruby Rose and She is Yang Xiao long we are sisters but we came from different mothers

Bliss: so step-sister? I can see it

Ruby: also nice to meet you

Ruby did a high five and Bliss also high five

Ruby: by the way your name really sound familiar to me I can't remember from who said your name

Bliss: is it Weiss?

Ruby: that it is Weiss, wait how did you know that name?

Bliss: because I'm her cousin

Ruby: REALLY?! YOUR COUSIN IS WEISS?!

Ruby eyes widen as she stares at bliss in awe

Bliss in thought :I'm surprise that she made a friend, finally she did it I'm so proud of her

Bliss: Yep

Ruby leans closer to bliss

Bliss: okay how we continue eating please

Ruby: oh sorry I didn't me-

Bliss: it's okay, you're just suprise that she never talk about her family that much and I get it

Ruby: really?

Bliss: but I'll let her tell you that problem

Then Bliss starts eating

Ruby: well back to eatin'

After a few minutes Ruby skips to her room and saw Kat finish getting dress, Lon just got out the shower and Tan still Sleeping

Lon: man I'll the shower it has no rocks on the shower head and also I stole this shampoo

Ruby: uhhh that yours

Lon: really?

Lon looks at the back of the shampoo bottle

Lon: oh yeah their my signature

Lon hands the shampoo bottle to Ruby

Lon: it's yours now

The goes back to the bathroom

Ruby: hey I already have one

Lon peeks her head out the door

Lon: that one is special

Then peeks back out

Ruby: uhhh thanks?...

Then Lon's head peeks on the door again

Lon: *whisper* you're welcome

The she peeks back out again

Ruby place the shampoo bottle near a drawer

Ruby walks up Tan's and crouches down

Then she had a idea

Ruby Inhaled and she screamed and tan screamed like a girl

Which cause ruby laugh uncontrollable

Ruby: hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhaha!

Tan: screw you its not funny!

Ruby:hahahahahahaahahahaahahah!

The she Rolled on the floor

Kat: Ruby

Ruby: hahahhahahahahaha!

Kat: Ruby

Ruby: hahahahahhhahaahh!

Kat: RUBY!

Ruby: y-yes haha

Kat: let's go

Ruby groggly stood up

Ruby: w-where? Haha

Kat: outside to train

Then Ruby stop laugh

Ruby: awwwwww training, do we need to?

Kat: yeah,we need to be in great shape

Ruby: then why me? Their are machines to help us

Kat: natural training is better, and besides theirs cookies

Ruby perked up

Ruby: COOKIES! GIMME GIMME!

Kat: First Training

Ruby: Fine just gimme

Kat Handed a box of cookies to Ruby and she slowly opens it then when the lid fully opened she wolf down the contents

Ruby: thws ws su taeste

Kat: finish before you talk please

In a Kind tone

Ruby: *gulp* sorry

Kat: anyway let's go

*Grimm pov*

Grimm is read a news on his holophone and while listening to A different light by Intervals

Rain: so watcha readin'?

Grimm: news

Rain: ahhh Lies, nice read

Grimm: it's just news and by the way what do you need?

Rain: my Bow

Grimm inspects Rain bow

It's a recurve bow with The upper limb is a broad curve flexible Iron with a segmented nock and a short sensor on the bottom

Same goes for the bottom limb

The grip has a soft leather wrap

The arrow rest is a two metal curve on the side with a laser on the middle inside

Grimm: no arrows?

Rain: arrows? I use holo arrows and how can I summon it? By my fingers if make a one with my finger and I'll shoot and so and so, can I go?

Grimm: sorry for being curious

Rain left and Grimm unsheath his katana at his back and inspects it

The handle is a Retractable black and white strip cord handle, no guard instead is replace with a metal flat square on top and a button on the bottom, And a Black katana Blade

Grimm then sheath his katana

And continues to read the news

*Ruby pov*

Ruby is laying in the ground exhausted

Ruby: can we rest?

Kat: we haven't started yet

Ruby: what!

Kat: just kidding

Kat helped Ruby up

Kat: you're pretty good at fighting

Ruby: thanks I get that alot

Kat: but you didn't think of other ways to defeat an Enemie, remember this fight Smart not Blindly Go for it, in this world Unexpected Attacks is a Key for survival, I mean look at my weapon

Ruby looks at her weapon

Its a simple brown leather Trolley Bag

Kat: It may look simple but

Kat press a Button and it change in to a Railgun

Ruby inspects the Weapon

The bottom part of the bag is split in half to make way to a big cube muzzle, long vents on each side of the bag, a lever on the middle of the pockets, and it has black Segmented lines on the bag

Kat: it hides a very powerful Range weapon but also remember have a third choice is Better

Kat swings the Bag upwards and it Change in to a curved great sword, the sword has a Very long brown handle, gold curve cross guard, and broad long black blade

Kat: like this

Ruby: whoa it's so cool

Kat reverts the bag back

Kat: be one ahead of your enemies, because this world everyone doesn't stand around, everyone moves and thinks how are they going kill

Ruby: I'll keep that in mind

Lon: hey Ruby

Ruby turn around and A white flash came by

Ruby: ahh

Ruby rubs her eyes and looks again

Ruby: Lon what was that?

Lon: I took a picture, ans good thing you blocked with your weapon

Ruby: why?

Lon: because

Then she threw a Polaroid in the air and it change into Ruby's weapon

Lon: I copied your weapon

Ruby: By a picture? That sounds familiar

Lon: well I got yours, Kat, Tan, Grimm, Rain, Maki, Mari also heres their picture, let's see

Lon gave 3 pictures to Ruby while she list who she take a photo of their weapons

Lon: green one is Rain, blue is Maki, and pink one is Mari

Ruby: wait why do have this and also why does Maki and Mari have the same eyes

Lon: i ain't tellin' jack and their twins

Ruby: wow weird way of saying secret

Lon: anyway, time for class

Ruby: first how did you took a picture? And second why does Rain have yellow ears, I've seen before but still bothers me

Lon: with this Bow on my head and I dont know

Ruby see a slightly medium size bow on the front left of her Hair

Lon: and it prints her on my right hip, I call it Copycat how about yours

Ruby: oh mine, it's called... Twin Crescent Rose

Lon: nice name, now let's move it

After while they reached the Classroom and sat down next to their teammates

Teal haired teacher: alright, alright settle down, first I'd like to introduce myself,my name is professor Lukla I'll be Your Teacher in Zeroes, and not numerical, I mean monsters now can anyone tell me what is a Zero?.. Anyone?

Professor Lukla look around and nobody is raising their hands

Professor Lukla: alright then umm... Miss Ruby Rose

Ruby: yes

Professor Lukla: can you please tell me what is a Zero?

Ruby slowly stands up andand answer

Ruby: ummm.. I.. Don't know Professor

Professor Lukla: correct!

Ruby: what?

Professor Lukla: Correct, we don't know what they are, they change shapes at will, only indication we have to stop one is killing it, and their origins are still mystery, they either can be a human, Faunus, Boar, Bear, or even a Tree for that matter, they always get a upper hand but with bit of instinct and Smarts you'll be safe, now I have box over their that has a a Tusk Lord that will test you on how to deal one, now any volunteers?

??? : Me

Ruby turned around to see a Long orange haired Girl that has neon green eyes, long sleeve orange jacket with black undershirt, knee length orange skirt with frills on the edge, and black high heels with white knee high socks

Professor Lukla: Ah Yes miss Nala Alle, please step up to the stage and she takes out her weapon

Her weapon is a just a Rapier the color is black with orange lines

The handle is wrap in bandages

The guard is a duel Curve metal that connects to the pommel

The cross bar is a flat rectangle metal with engravings

The blade is broad sword with a small curved spike on the tip

Professor Lukla: Are you ready?

Nala: yes sir

The professor Suddenly opens the cage door and a Black figure roll towards in a fast manner

Nala blocked the attack and she kicks it away

Then the black figure stop spinner and Starts to Charge at her

Nala stabs the Tusk Lord but it jumps the attack then Nala redirects her attack upward Stab to catch the Tusk lord and she hit the Tusk lord making it pushed backwards

The Tusk lord recovered and its bleed Black Blood on the Floor

Ruby: GO Nala!

Nala: thanks

Then the tusk lord Rams towards her and she got caught by it and She hit the wall

She recovered and dashes to the zero

The Zero lowers its head and Nala jumps but then it suddenly snaps its head up catching Nala suddenly Nala lucky stabs it on the head before she could be thrown on the ground

The zero went limp before it could throw Nala

Nala stumbles off the Zero

Professor Lukla: Impressive Nala

Nala: Than-

Professor Lukla: but you we're very sloppy in your stance, dodging and you let yourself destracted ,

Nala looks downward

Professor Lukla: but still very impressive nonetheless

Then Professor pats her shoulder and she looked up

Professor Lukla: Train a bit or okay

Nala nodded and Went back to her seat

Professor Lukla: So that it for today please head to the next Classroom, thank for your time

Everyone stood up and left the room

In the hallway Team KLTR in walking to the next Classroom

Ruby: so what's our next Subject

Kat: advance math

Ruby: Math awww I hate math

Kat: hey don't worry I'll help you

Lon: yeah Kat is like a Genie

Kat: genius, but I don't think I'm a Genius at all

Ruby: are you re-

While ruby was walking she bump into someone

Ruby: oh sorry...

The person turned around and

Ruby inspects the person who she bumped

He wears a Black Jacket with a White undershirt and pink fingerless gloves, black pants with two pink ankle bracer on top of black boots, and pink hood with a cape, a silver mask that looks like the white fang But no Design of a white fang

??? : look where you going next time

With a cold tone

Ruby: okay...

The pink hooded guy turned around and left

Ruby: Kat, who was that?

Kat: that-

Lon: that the scary guy name is Dream the Arc

Kat: his not scary, his just serious but I know he is a Good guy

Ruby in thought: wait did Jaune had a brother? I thought he has 7 sisters only?

Kat: and that about it, now let's go

Team KLTR heads to the next Classroom

And sits down in the middle row

Then a Red haired with white tips bunny Faunus teacher that wears a Brown off shoulder sweater, blue Jeans, brown cowboy boots

Red haired teacher: alright students, my name Professor Maya and I'll be your teacher in advance Education, today's subject is Math so really pay attention if you want to survive

Kat: Ruby you need this, Ruby

Ruby is looking at the celling and she whispers

Ruby: this will be another great life

While smiling

**Chapter 2 ends sorry took so long I was have a Vacation in holy week, thank you for your patience and understanding, Ghost Left the building**


	4. Chapter 3: Raise To the Top - Part 1

Cheers and Screams as a tournament is going and team GRMM are fighting Some Zeroes

Rain: where are they?

Then She saw Grimm thrown to a wall very hard which made a Crate and Grimm knocked unconious

Rain: GRIMM!

2 weeks ago

Every student is sitting and chatting in the auditorium as they wait for the Dean to come

After a few minutes Ozpin step up on stage and announces

Ozpin: alright settle down, now I know you're all excited about the tournament but today stop thinking about that and we will have Missions for y'all, also don't die in your first mission okay? Now head to the Mission Bay and in a single file line, good luck and don't die also all of you will be given Credit Cards If you finish the Mission, it have a Balance of 12,000 Dolin,if you already have one feel free to use it, thank you for your time

Everyone left the auditorium and head towards the mission bay

In the mission bay student are lined up and picking Missions

*Grimm Pov*

Team GRMM are wait for their turn on the terminal

Grimm: so got any ideas what to pick?

But they did respond

Grimm: okay I'll just shut up now

After a Second is their turn to Pick

Grimm: alright which would you guys want to pick?

Mari and Rain Glance at him Angrily

Grimm: okay let's talk about this guys

Rain: how about you shut up and just pick alright?

Grimm: please I'm sorry I didn't know both of you were changing

Maki: Just pick bro before we get any complaints

Grimm: fine

Grimm turns back to the terminal and looks at the choices

Kill 5 zeroes in this given area

Gather resources for the school

Rally up cattle for farmers in this given area

Help a resource crisis in this given area

Deliver a Cargo to this given area

Gather Intel about 4 zeroes

Help farmer in crops in this given Area

Locked

Locked

Locked

Locked

Finish your first mission then the locked mission will be unlocked

Grimm: okay so... You know what nevermind

Grimm chooses the First choice

And they head to the Deployment bay

As they head for the deployment area

Grimm inspects Mari and Makis Hammer

The hammer of Mari's is a White Base with Pink Lines, a Large six-shot revolver type cartridge with a large muzzle for the neck and face, 6 stack claws on the back of the head, and a very Long handle with trigger on the middle

Maki's hammer looks similar to Mari's but the head is a Minigun's Gun Barrel, double throwing axe head but it conjoined to its back sides

Grimm in thought: those look dangerous

*Yang pov*

As Team GRMM is walking to the Deployment bay

Yang is dreamingly staring at Grimm

Ryan: you okay lead?

Yang: huh? What?

Ryan: you were staring at Grimm very romantically

Yang: what! Pfft no I was just admiring the... Floor, yeah I'll go with that

Ryan: okay nice try hiding your love but it very obvious

Yang: what no, pshh I don't love him, just because his cute, kind, understanding, and very loving doesn't mean I love him or anything

Ryan: okay okay I get but why are you blushing so hard

Yang: what no I just have a fever *fake cough* *fake cough*

Ryan: okay, oh by the way were next

Yang: oh oops

Yang walks up to the terminal and sees the choices

Yang: so guys which ones you want?

Ringo: let me see

Yang steps to the side a little and Ringo Looks at the choices

Ringo: let's go with... A resource crisis

Yang: really how about kill some zeroes?

Ringo: maybe but we can kill some along the way

Yang: really? We can do other stuff while the main mission wait?

Ringo: yeah, but we need to make sure we still finish the main mission

Yang: okay let's go with that

Ringo picked the 4th Mission and they head to the Deployment area

*Ruby pov*

Lon: man your sister has a Temper Ruby

Ruby: I thought she had that under control

Lon: did you put her in anger management class?

Ruby: No She did that all by herself

Lon: ohh development pretty great

Ruby: you think?

Kat: Ruby I'll let you pick the mission

Ruby: sure

Ruby goes up to the terminal and looks at the choices

Ruby: let's rally up Cattle

Kat: Cattle ey? I don't mind getting dirty

Lon: yeah it's good for the skin

Tan: I think that's different

Lon: really? So thats why people Don't come close to me when it's prom eh whatever I don't like proms anyway

Ruby picked 3th mission and they head to the deployment area

In the Deployment area

It's an large enclosed area consisting of a Long runway to a Ramp, electrical polos on each side of the runway with metal railing also on each side, a big hollow rectangle hwith spikes in the inner part of the rectangle, cat walks on the left side of the room

Ruby: so I've only seen Kats and Lon weapon and vice versa Tan what's yours?

Tan: Retractable Wrist Blades and A Customed Pistol

Tan Pulls out his Pistol and Ruby looks at it

It is silenced Green Mauser c96 with A Black Handle

Tan reloads his Weapon

Ruby: what it's called?

Tan: wrist blade is called hidden mantis, the pistol is called Silent Villa

Ruby: cool name,kat what's yours?

Kat: well it's called the Lightly Trek

Ruby: very ordinary name

Kat: well thank you, also w-

*Yang pov*

Yang: What's yours Ringo

Ringo: mine is called The Hidden Sting

Yang looks at Ringo's Weapon

Its a two Teal colored Gauntlet on each of his wrist, it has a flat medium sized metal triangle on top of the gauntlet, Teal colored Platinum Knuckles with blades on top

Yang: it looks expensive

Ringo: yeah very expensive

Yang: Ryan yours?

Ryan: it's called Iris

Ryan show his palm

Its a white keyhole shape band with a Green crystal in the middle

Yang: what does it do?

Ryan: it does magic

Yang: really? Let me see

Ryan: later

Yang: aww man, so niya what's yours?

With a Disinterest tone

Niya: it's called Laughing Pain

Yang inspects Niya's weapon

The gauntlet looks Similar to Ember celica, but it's bulkier, color blue with black lines, a thick metal bar with 3 curve spikes on the knuckles that has two hydrolics on the side that connects to The gauntlet

Niya: are you happy?

Yang: you know should stop with that attitude or ill do it for you

Niya: whatever

Yang Is Fumed up

Yang: IS THAT ALL YOU GOING TO SAY!!

then Yang felt very sleep all the sudden

Yang: what the-

Yang fell to Ryan's arms

Ringo: you its not necessary to do that

Ryan: either that we all get expelled

Ryan carries yang on his shoulder

Ryan: just play it cool and we'll just say she got Sleepy

Ringo: okay... But Will ozpin notice?

Ryan: nope, he'll just think she just sleeping

Ringo looked down

Ringo in thought: I hope so

Bliss pov*

Bliss pulled out his weapon and Inspects it

It is a White long barrel Beretta M9 with a retracting curved blade and a Extended Clip

Bliss looks at Railey's Weapon

Its a three-section staff, blue color and sliver engravings with a Shotgun muzzle at each end of the staff and it can change into a three sections (duh) woth flexible Wire metal that connects them, two triggers on the each end of the section of the left and right

Bliss: coming winter is ready, y'all ready?

Railey: whale tsunami is ready

Nala: i am and Biting lips is

Dream just nodded

His weapon is a gauntlet that has machinegun muzzle of the sides, a card slot on top of the gauntlet

Dream unsheath the sword on his back

The sword has a Bulky gold Blade, black cross guard handle with a brown Leather wrap on The handle, the pommel is a small Gold blade

Bliss: Alright let's get this started

Then a voice was heard on the PA speakers

Students I wish all good luck in your mission, I'll be keeping a close eye on all of you, so don't try to kill innocent people okay? I already have a lot of paper work, anyways in 3...2...1 Go!

Then a Bright flash came and everyone Run To the Ramp as they jumping off the ramp and onto the portal some do tricks midair some just Jumped

Grimm pov*

A bright flash was seen and Team GRMM emerged from the portal and landed on the ground

Grimm: alright let's go

Rain: alright

While Lighting a Cigarette

After a hour and a half of searching, they didn't find any Zeroes in the area

Grimm: well their smarter that I thought

Grimm threw a Smoke Grenade on ground

The smoke grenade puffed smoked and they are covered in the smoke

Everyone looked around and saw multiple Zeroes disguise as trees

Grimm: or would seem

Rain aims her Bow

Mari changed her Weapon into a grenade launcher

Maki change his into a Chaingun

Grimm pulled out his Revolver

To each Zero disguise as Trees

Grimm: fire

Everyone shot their weapon to the trees

After the smoke clear They stopped and inspect the area

The area is very much in disarray with trees smoking, ground covered in bullets

Maki: wow we made a mess

Rain: let's see our stats

Rain pulled out her Holo Phone and check how many did they killed

_3/5 Zeroes_

Rain: two left guys

Mari: two left?

Grimm: alright let's take a break for now

Grimm threw a Camping Grenade (aut: don't ask it Just works) and poofed a Camping set

RMM Sat Down on the Camping Chairs

Grimm just stand behind Mari

Rain:taking a Break that easy? I wish my life would be like that

Maki: why is it-

Rain: nope

Maki: I didn't even finish my sentence

Rain: everyone Always Say that to me and it's really getting tired

Maki: well sorry

Rain: it's fine

Rain smiled at Maki and he hides his face because he was blushing

Grimm: anyway I'll Search for the other two all of you stay here or Find one

Rain: will do

Maki: see ya

Mari: don't go to far

Grimm: i won't

Grimm pats Mari's head and she blushed

Grimm left the camping area

Grimm wonders around the area for 7 minutes and nothing Happens

Grimm: Darn Their really not going to show

Them he felt something was Rush towards him

He side step to the left and a metal Spike fly towards him

Grimm turn around and took out his Revolver and aim to the smoke that just appeared

Grimm: whose their?

A figure of a Tall Woman with a Spear and Round Shield

Grimm: no way, are you-

??? : Pyrrha Nikos?

Then the smoke cleared and a Girl with a Tower shield, Lapiz tip spear, glass transparent topaz visor, gold Bracelets over her long green sleeve Shirt, peridot eyes with light yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape, lime green Pants with yellow Boots

??? :nope it me Yamie Ridot

Grimm: oh hey what are you doing here?

Yamie: just wondering around oh by the way their is a Zero behind you

The Zero Roar'd at Grimm but He Shot it in the head While not looking

And the Zero Died

Grimm: thanks

Yamie: your welcome

And Yamie left

Grimm: well let's see our status

Grimm Opened up his HoloPhone

_5/5 zeroes_

_Report Back_

Grimm: alright it's finish now time go ba-

Then Someone Ram on to Grimm and both of them Fell down

??? : oh shoot, sorry I didn't know what happened to me

Grimm slowly Opens his eyes whil rubbing his head and he saw Yang Crying

Grimm: Yang what's Wrong?

Grimm comfort Yang by hugging her

Yang: *sobbing*

Yang buries her face on Grimms Chest

Grimm strokes her hair to calm her down

Grimm: tell me what's wrong

Yang: I don't know Niya Said Something really horrible to me and I just broke down but I never felt this pain so much when I lost my right arm

Grimm: the feeling of settled too late for you, you didn't have some time to Cry about what happened or you suppressed your Feelings when lost something, either way never let that Something Hold On for so long

Yang looked up at Grimm with misty eyes

Yang: did that happened to you?

Grimm: yes I did, It happened along time ago my mother got executed when I was just 5 years old, I try and try to plea but nothing happened, I've struggle to even wake up because what purpose of going on if you don't have anyone to root to you? Why even bother to live with friends if they don't care for you? But look at me I'm still alive and well, and you shouldnt let your feelings Tell you what to do sometimes listen to your head and sometimes Listen what your hearts say

Yang looked down

Grimm: so what does your heart say

Yang said under breath

Yang: I love you

Grimm: what?

Yang softly said

Yang: I love-

Grimm: what?

Then she shouted

Yang: I LOVE YOU

Grimm was shocked but at the same time not because he already knew from the moment they held hands but he didn't know it would be early to say

Yang: their i said it happy now?

Grimm: nope

Yang: what?

Grimm: prove to me you love me

Yang: how?

Grimm: sparing

Yang: sparing? Why?

Grimm: I want to see what Ruby said

Yang: what did she say?

Grimm: it's suicide to Fight Yang without a weapon

Yang: that girl

Grimm gets up and helped Yang to also get up

Grimm: on one condition

Yang: what is it?

Grimm: We will have a Date after the tournament

Yang: What? Why?

Grimm: because I love you

Yang blushed from what he said

Grimm: anyways

Grimm distance himself to yang

Yang: are you su-

Grimm removed his katanas, his Holster and also his jacket to see his undershirt which is a Sleeveless Black Shirt

Grimm did a wing chug pose

Grimm: sure about this? Yep

Yang: you might die

Grimm: try me

Yang Did a boxing Stance

Yang runs towards him did a Jab but Grimm blocked with his two hands cross and push her hand away

Yang: what the-

Grimm goes closer Yang And did a flurry of punches but Yang Blocks Every attack

Yang: whoa that was a lot of Pun-

Grimm: is that all you can do? Im very disappointed

Yang got interrupted by Grimm flicked punched Yang on the face and what he said which made Yang Very furious

Yang: OHH YOU MESS WITH THE WRONG GIRLLL!

Yang did a lunging Hook but Grimm Blocked it away and he sweep her right leg which made her off balance and fell down

Yang tries to Low sweep kick Grimm but he stopped the sweep kick by his shin

Yang pulled back her leg and she did a kip up

Yang is very furious that Grimm keeps block his attacks and also surprised that someone Blocks a sweep kick

Yang: LET'S END THIS

Yang lunges a punch but Grimm move his body to side and he grab her wrist and Yang can't break the hold

Yang: LET G-

Grimm pulls her into a Hug

And Yang Blush Intensely

Yang: UGHHHUGHH

Yang cooled down

Grimm: that what I've been looking for the fire the explosion in my life

Yang: w-w-wait does Tha-that mean-

Grimm: yep you have yourself a date

Yang eyes wide and she hugged Grimm tightly

Yang: so Happy to hear that

Grimm and Yang stopped hugging

Grimm: come on let's go find your teammates

Yang: sure

Both held hands as they walk away smiling

Grimm: so why did you cry?

Yang: I'll just tell you along the way

Mari pov*

Mari was Hiding behind a tree and saw everything and she is Heartbroken of what she saw

Mari Slowly Slide down to the ground into a fetal position and buries her face on to her legs and then sobs

Ruby pov*

Team KLTR were jsut done rounding up Cattles for the farmers

Kat: that the Last one gramps

Old framer: oh thank you Missy this old bone need some help for a these years

Kat: Students of Hope Are Always Ready to Help if you ever need it

Old framer: I'll keep that In mind, now go report you back to your school

Kat: will do gramps, see ya

Kat left while waving back to the old farmer

Ruby: was that your grandpa?

Kat: nope it was just formalities

Ruby: really? Well it's also nice to have manners with Elders

Kat: correct, well shal-

Then a loud roar and Gun shoots was heard

Ruby: what was that?

Kat: Over their

Kat points to the left and everyone turbln to the left

they saw a very big zero and two people Jumping away from the zero while shoot it

Bliss pov*

Bliss: this one tough Zero

Railey: Got Any Plans

Bliss: sure i-

Bliss got Swept By The Zeroes Giant Hand

and Crashes into several Trees

Railey: well that was bust

Railey disengage his staff into to three sections and starts firing it together

Railey Landed Still Shooting the Giant Zero

while Railey is distracting the Giant Zero Dream Is Climbing behind the zero

and planting Charges on its back

Dream: Last One

Dream Is Strugging To Plant the C4 behind The Ear Of the zero

Dream: Come on

Railey in thought: Come on bro Almost their

Then he saw the Zero Grab A tree and Swing at Railey and Railey Dodges the Attack But then A sudden Swing went from The Right side and Railey got caught And Crashing to Ground with Cries of Agoney while Landing

Dream: Their

then He jumps off the Zero and Detonates the C4 which Resulting The Zero to go down and Dream Runs Up to its Back and Stabs It In the Head

Dream: Die

Dream Repeatedly Stabs The Zero

Dream Laughs Maniacally

After a second he Jumps Off

Dream Covered in the Blood of the Zero

Dream slowly returns his sanity

Bliss: You Got it?

Bliss's clothes Is a Little Tattered and his head is Bleeding

Bliss: Where's Railey

Railey: Over Here

Dream And Bliss Run towards the small crater and Railey is their Tries really hard to get up

Bliss inspects Railey

Railey's Arm is folded on its self, His head is okay but his nose is crocked looks like he landed face first

Bliss: We need get back

Railey: Alright , Lets go

Bliss: Dream Scan that Zero while we go back

Dream: Sure

Dream Walks Towards The Zero and Scans Using his Holo Phone

Bliss And Railey Walks Back To the School

Maki pov*

Maki is trying to find Mari

Maki: SIS! WHERE ARE YOU!

then heard Rustling on some bushes but don't know which one

Maki: Huh?

Maki looks around and Didnt find where it which bush came from

Maki Check Every single one Until

Maki: Here we go

Maki Open The bush and he saw Nala Sleeping

Maki: what the?

Maki Tries to Tap Nala's Leg but she Freaked out and Pointed Biting Lips

Nala: Who Are you?!

Maki: Whoa Calm Down its me Maki

Nala: Maki!

Nala Drops Her Weapon

Nala: Ohhhh H-hey there, What uhh what are you doin here

Maki: Finding my sister but why are you Here sleeping?

Nala: i wasnt Sleeping, i was just Meditating yeah Meditating

Maki: In a Fetal Position?

Nala: Why is that a Problem

Maki: Nope but you certainly have one

Nala: What No I dont have problem *whisper* Idiot

Maki: Wha-

Nala: Look Are we Going fine your Sister or what?

Maki: Fine, Fine

Maki Help Nala Up

Maki: Now where did she go?

Maki and Nala Walk away to find Mari

*Ruby pov*

Kat: So That was a New Data

Ruby: Is it the first time you seen it?

Kat: Seen it? Practically Everyone in the World never Seen it

Ruby: Really? with all this technology you- i mean we Cant Scan an area?

Kat: Technology Can only go so far Ruby

Lon: Yeah Rupee listen to the techo expert

Kat: Tech Expert Lon

Lon: Yeah Techno

Kat: Ughh Anyway lets go back

Ruby: Yey Rest

Everyone Head Back to School and Report their Progress

In the Audtiorium

Ozpin: Alright Students You've all Have Done Splendidly, But Our biggest achivement Today a New Type Of Zero Thanks To Team BRND, this New type is a Cyclops like Monster but it has Longer Arms, Tougher ski, and Four Eyes instead of one, Congratulations Team BRND

Everyone applude

Ozpin: now Lets Have the other teams

Ruby: Hey Tan How Many Types are their?

Tan: Roughly 3,000

Ruby eyes widen

Ruby: Really?

Tan: Remeber they can Turn Into Anything even a Human or a Faunus

Ruby: Oh yeah I Forgot

Tan: Dont worry, here

Ruby: a Book?

Tan: Its a Origins Of how the zero came to be

Ruby: Really? ill just read it later

Tan: also their is an Weapon Article their

Ruby: Really?! Thats Awesome Tan

Ruby Tries to Hug Tan But He puts his Hand On her face

Tan: Please dont hug me

Ruby: Awww

After The Congratulations Ended Everyone Head to their Rooms and Gets dressed to sleep

Ruby: Hey Kat, How does the Tournament Work?

Kat: Well it first starts about three weeks, the First week ,which is now, is training,the Second week is The School going have an elimination to determine who will be the representatives with Aggrigation involve ,then The Third Week is the really Tournament, Raise To The Top, The Grands Tournament We have, Here we Have Different School Proving their the Best School Out their, and also it has the Waves Of Z, Basically is has 4 Waves Of zeroes That you need To Accomplish but if you Fail One You'll be Disqualified

Ruby: Oh Man Is So Pumped

Ruby rush To her Bed

Ruby: This will be exciting

Midnight

Team BRND is sleeping except Dream who is about to Go out but as he opens his door, Ruby is Behind the Door

Ruby: Hey ummm Dream, Whatcha uhh whatcha doin?

Dream: Getting A Drink

Dream pushes Ruby aside

and Ruby Follows Him

Ruby: So where are going to get one?

Then a Vending machine appear outta nowhere

Dream: Here

Dream Swipe His Card and Order a Instant Can Sleeping Drink and Can StrawBerry Milk

Dream handed her the Milk

Ruby: Thanks

Ruby and Dream opens their can

Ruby took a Sip but Dream Didnt sip his

Ruby: Thats so good, Hey why didnt you Drink Yours?

Dream: My Drink is far stronger that yours

it'll Make you sleep in an Instant

Ruby: Really?!

Ruby Chugs Her Milk and Threw On the Trashcan

Ruby: Give me

Dream Stops Ruby On grabbing his Drink

Dream: You Have Your Card

Ruby: Yeah But i dont want to Spend too much

Dream: Good luck

Dream left Ruby

Ruby: Hey wait

Both of them Head to their rooms and sleep the night away

**Chapter 3 Part 1 Ended, Part 2 will Be out but not soon (because im too distracted with stuff *insert baby Muriel in a Rocking chair*) Anyways Have a Nice day and see you soon**


	5. Chapter 4 Raise To the Top - Part 2

It is the First of third Week Of the Raise To The Top Tournament and everybody is pumped about it to

Today Is the Final Training Week and Everybody is Training their Tail off Most Prominent Id Team KLTR

Kat: Ruby! Dodge

Ruby Duck Undertheath The Beam and Dash Towards Kat And Tries to attack Her But Lon Is Their To Block the Attack By Using Rain's Staff on Hand And Bliss's Pistol On the Other

Lon Shoots Bliss's Pistol but Ruby Dodges the shot and She Dashes Back To Tan

Ruby: Tan, Help

Tan: Wait...gotcha

Tan Runs Towards Lon And Lon Brings Out Kat's Trolly Bag and Fires at Tan

but then Tan Jumps Over Lon and While He is in the Air He shot a Traqulizer Bullet to Lon but She Blocked By using Dream's Holographic Shield

Tan lands Behind And Lon distance herself to Tan and She Brings out Yang's and Niya's Gautlet and Both of Engage in A Fist Fight

while Kat and Ruby is having Sword to Scythe Struggle

Kat: Pretty Nice Ruby But

Kat Sweep's Ruby's Leg but she Jumps the Sweep Kick And She Retailate wtih Kick on he Stomach and it connected which Causes Kat to Stumble back and Ruby changes her Weapon into a Sniper and Shoots Kat

Kat Fell Down

Kat: Ow! What The Hell was That?! That Really Hurt

Ruby: Nice Try You've Tried when we Started Training

Kat: Just Now? Man You're really Slow

Ruby: Hey Im Not Slow

Ruby Dashed Towards Kat But Kat

Roll To the side and Kicks in Ruby's Direction which causes Ruby To Trip and Crash lands On the Ground

Kat: We Won

Lon: Yay

Kat Sees Lon Carring Tan on He shoulders

Kat: Wow you Really did a Number One him

Lon: He'll be Fine, Come on Lets eat

Kat: Alright

Kat Walks Towards Ruby and She Carries Ruby on her shoulders

and they Walk to the Med Bay

*Yang Pov*

Yang: Man You Guys are pretty Tough, i mean Really tough

Ringo: Thanks? Anyways Wanna Grab Something to eat?

Ryan: Sounds Like A Plan

Niya: Sure but lets Tell the "leader" if she would like to

Yang: Thank you Niya I Better Make sure you get fat

with a sarcastuc tone

Niya: like you?

Niya Chuckled and left

Yang: ERRRR! GET BACK HERE!

Ringo And Ryan Stops Yang

*Bliss Pov*

Bliss: Alright that was a Nice Spin Nala

Nala: Thanks, behind you!

Bliss Turns around to see Nothing then Something Sharp on his neck and he felt Dizzy and He sat down

Bliss: Nice Trick, but im Dying

Nala: Oh Sorry

Nala Gave an antidote To Bliss And Feels Much Better

Bliss: and also Its Very Common To do that id advice not to use it too much

Nala: Okay, anymore advice i need?

in a Sarcastic tone

Bliss: Nope lets get something to eat

Railey: Sounds like a plan

Bliss: Wait when Did you get here

Railey: what are you talking about i was here the whole time

Bliss: Wow and we didnt even notice you Train

Railey: I got pretty good at it, now what did you say about eating?

*Grimm pov*

Grimm is Dodging Mari's and Maki's Attack

while Rain is Waiting on the bushes and pointing her sniper to the Twins

Mari: You go head and ill go legs

Maki: Alright

The Twins Dash Towards Grimm and They Swing their Weapons To what Mari said but Grimm Spin Jumps in the Middle and Stops the Hammers

Mari and Maki struggles To move their Weapon so they Drop it and Runs To the side

Grimm Lands On the Ground with One foot

Mari Axe Kick Grimm's Head and Maki low Hook Kick Grimm's Leg but Grimm Pushes Leg on the ground and Flips Forward avoiding the kicks and he sticks The Landing

Grimm: Now

Rain Fired Two Shots and cocks back the bolt

Mari and Maki anticipated the Shot Mari drop to the ground while Maki rolls to the Right

Rain: Darn it

Maki: Nice Try

Mari: Better lu-

then both went unconcious

Grimm: What Bullets did you use?

Rain came out of the bushes

Rain: a throned warp bullet and i activated, why?

Grimm: i think-

Grimm fell to the ground

Rain: oops, well time to eat

then Rain walks Away to the unconcious Team

*Yang pov*

Yang Is Furiously Walk And Mumbling something

Yang: Thinks Shes Better? just because shes more beautiful, IM BEAUTIFUL TO-

then She Tripped on a Person

Yang: What th-

Yang Looks At person she trip on and its Grimm Face down on the ground

Yang: Grimm!

Yang Supports Grimm on her leg and she face him to her

Yang: Grimm!, Hon wake up

Grimm Slowly Opens his eyes and he see Yang's Face

Grimm: oh hey are you an angel?

Yang: A Fire angel to be exact

Yang Hugs Grimm

Yang: What Happened?

Grimm: Training Happened

Yang: And you were face down on the ground?

Grimm: By a Throned Bullet

Yang: Throned Bullet?

Grimm: Long story

Yang Helps Grimm Get Up to his Feet

Mari pov*

Mari Slowly opens her eyes and slowly looks around and she saw Grimm and Yang walking away with their hands hold

A single tear drop from Mari's Eye

Maki: You okay?

Mari Turned around to see Maki she Hugged Him

Mari Crys on Maki shoulder

Maki Stroke Mari's hair to try calm her down

Maki: Its okay,its okay

Mari cried loudly

Maki: Its Okay, its okay

Mari Muffled Her crying on Maki's Shoulder

Maki: Cry it out

Maki tries to pat her head but he remebered Grimm doing that

so he just continues To stroke her hair

Maki whispered to himself

Maki: Grimm please don't make her hurt more, if you do-

Maki's pupils Turned to blue

Maki: i'll kill you

Fire Blue tears Drip from his eyes and when it Drip to the ground it made a Burn mark

Ruby pov*

Ruby: Mmmm this is so Good

Lon: Totally

Tan: Lon Please eat properly

Lon: Not a Chance, Are you gonna eat that?

Tan: Yes

Lon: Im all out, please give me some?

Tan: No

Lon: Please?

Tan: No

and they keep doing this

Ruby: So...Kat How's Yours?

Kat: Pretty Good

Ruby Looked at her Plate and Its Full of Green vegetables

Ruby: your a Vegan?

Kat: Yep

Ruby: But do yo-

Kat: Shout it out? No I dont shout it out Thats Stupid

Ruby: No its not that i was about to say is... umm you know what yeah what you said

Kat: Anyway want some?

Ruby: Sure

Kat Gave two spoon full of vegetables on Ruby's Tray and Ruby eats the vegetable

Next Week

Today its Elimitation Tournament and Everyone is Nervous at the same time Hyped everyone is talking to each other except Team GRMM Who are Just Training

Grimm: Alright know the plan?

RMM nodded

Grimm: Alright

Grimm Puts arm forward and made a Fist

And they did the same

after that All of the students went to the audience and sat down waiting who will be the first To Fight

everything went dark and a Spot light Shines over Ozpin and he announces something

Ozpin: Morning everyone and welcome to our elimination tournament To the Raise to the Top Tournament, Now Dont be Bummed if you Lost you'll have Two Chances to get the upper hand, if you lost two times you're Eliminated but if both teams have 1 win we will have a Major Voting of who will win,you can Use any means of winning either be cheating or killing dont worry we have the means to revive you in any injure, decapitation,Etc so get your anger out

Yang in thought: Alright Finally

Ozpin: Now let us Randomize who will face who

then a Screen Turns on and a Series of letters on the Tournament Table

First Round

First Bracket

_Team KLTR_

_VS_

_Team RASP_

Ruby: Yay We're First, Im sooo ready

Ruby is Jumping on her seat

Second Bracket

_Team FLYM_

_VS_

_Team BRND_

Bliss: Okay

Third Bracket

_Team GRMM_

_VS_

_Team KARD_

Grimm nodded

Fourth Bracket

_Team SQID_

_VS_

_Team KIP_

Fifth Bracket

_Team YRRN_

_VS_

_Team KROW_

Yang: Alright

Fist Pump Her Robot Arm

Sixth Bracket

_Team SQID_

_VS_

_Team FRSH_

Seventh Bracket

_Team CURM_

_VS_

_Team RIS_

Ozpin: and That it this will be your opponents and your Temporary enemies

You'll be Judge Close By the People of their

Ozpin Points At the Floating Platform with Two people with the middle is empty

the person from the right a man who wears a Black and Green General outfit with Black Pants and Green Ankle Bracer over white combat boots, his hair is yellow with yellow cat ears, Rust color eyes and A Very cold expression

Grimm: Whoes that?

Rain: My dad

Grimm look at Rain with suprise and he saw Rain Covering her face the her Hood and looking down

Grimm Quickly Look away

The Person on the left is a woman who wears White duffle jacket with Blue arm Band,White and Blue Combat Boot, Her hair is A Ponytail white, Red eye color and a Very stern Expression

Yang: i dont like her look very much

Ozpin: Now Lets Get this Started

the Ozpin Fazed out

Ruby: Wait he's A Hologram?!

Ruby was Shock on how the Hologram perfectly capture Ozpin Appereance

Kat: our technology is very old but we made much more improve in the last years, even then its very old Tech

Ruby: How do you know so much?

Kat: Book reading and also a Heiress a Very Big Technology and Weapons Company

Ruby: Really?! Can I have a Weapons Magazine?!

Kat: Sure

Kat Opens Her Bag And Gave 5 Magazine to Ruby

Ruby: Wow!

Ruby opens one And She is so Shock on how impressive The Weapons are in the World

Ruby: a Seared Blade Sword and it can change into a Quad Barrel Shotgun!, Shoulder Mounted Minigun That Has Three Change Modes!, A Scythe with Machinegun function!, a Saw, And a Cannon!, This World Is Nuts and I love it

Kat: I know you'd Love it, Now Lets go

Everyone Stood up and Walked way except Ruby was just reading the Magazines

Tan: Come on

Tan Grabs Ruby's Hood and Drags Her

after awhile Team KLTR Steps on the Platform and Ruby still reading the magazine

Kat Slowly pull up the magazine

and Ruby screams

Kat Slowly pulls down The magazine and Ruby Stop scream

Kat Does it again and again and again until Lon shouted

Lon: HEY LETS GO

Kat: Oh sorry

Kat Grabs Ruby's Hood and Drags Her out to the Fighting Ground

on the Fighting Ground the audience are cheering and Screaming

Lon throws Ruby's Magazine

Ruby: Awwww

Lon: Wake up sleepy head time to die

Ruby: What?

Ruby looked around

Ruby: Oh shoot

Ruby Gets up and she dust herself off and Brings Out her weapon

Ruby: Where are they?

Lon: There but lets wait

Ruby: What?

then Loud Speakers Announces Something

_Alright students Let get this show on the Road!_

Loud cheers and screams Echoed all around

_Let me introduce our Fighters__On the Left We Have Team KLTR!!!_Again Loud cheers and Screams echoed around

_First the Leader, Cunning, Rich Girl from Livoto__KAT ROSEEEEE!!__Crowd: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!__Next the Queen, The happy go lucky girl from __ilisis!, Lon Taaaannnn__Crowd: Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!__Next the blind but not blind, stalking prey its Taaaan XIAOOO__Crowd: Yeahhhhhhhh!__Next the Girl who loves cookies, Pretty to look at but dangerous touch its RUUUUBBBBYYY RRRROOOOSSSSEEEE__Crowd: yeahhhhhhh!__Now On the Right we Have Team RASP__Crowd: Yeahhhhhh!__Now the Leader, she has the hops to take you down, a fast girl from Rukos__Runa Luna!!_Ruby Inspects Runa

She is a Bunny Faunus with Sky Blue Hair,

sky Blue Shorts Sleeve Shirt with a Pink Star on the middle, pleated White piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist and in front is in a Style of a Tasset, Sky Blue Pants With sky Blue Knee high Boots and her weapon is a Rapier with a Revlover chamber, A curve Guard on top of the Chamber and Two blades under it

_next the Quick but Loud Faunus, The Invader of Sound Alex Kumo!__Crowd: Yeahhhhhhh!_

Ruby inspects Alex

He wears a short-sleeved Red suit jacket with Black slit sleeve, Red Gloves, Red Pants with Black shoes

he is a cat faunus with Red hair and Black eyes

his weapon is A Katana with a shotgun pump on the Handle, A trigger on the Sheath

Ruby: Why does he look like adam?

_next the girl who keep ears on her bag, woke girl Susie Milon!!!__Crowd: Yeahhhhh!_Ruby inspects Susie

She wears a pink and black décolletage blouse, Black sneakers, a white and balck cape with Design of a Bear on front, Her weapon is a Double Barrel Shotgun with a Magazine under it and A curved Blade Near the Muzzle, Her hair is Orange with Sliver eyes

Ruby: Okay that Blouse looks like mine but its not so neck high and also she also has Sliver eyes! looks like sliver its now not rare

_next A Very Lonely Boy but keep on goin__Quiet But deadly Packie Mcron__Crowd: Yeahhh!_Ruby inspects Packie

he wears a brown Pilot Jacket with a black Undershirt, Brown Pants with white Sneakers

his hair is Dark yellow, His eye color Brown his weapon Is a Normal Long sword with a Curve Cross Guard

Ruby: Man he looks Sad maybe i can talk to him later

_ALRIGHT STUDENTS ARE YOU READY!!!!!!_Louder cheers and screams the Stadium is Full of Strangers and Students

Yang: GO! RUBY!!

Ruby Waved at Yang

Ruby: I WILL!!

everyone ready their weapons and they dash towards each other and they clash weapons and distance themselves

_Fight!!!_Kat Changes her Cannon into a Great sword and She Dashes As did Ruby

when they Reached The other them Ruby Jumps On the left and Kat Dash on the Right and Attacks Packie and Runa but they were stopped by Alex and Susie and they Sword Clash away a from the two and all the while Tan And Lon Dash Towards Runa And Packie, Runa Ice Blast Away from Lon And in midair She summon Ice Spears and Shoots it To Lon,Lon dodges the attacks

while Tan And Packie have a Very fast Sword Clashing

Alex dodges Ruby's Attack and Ruby did the same until alex Sheath His Sword and unsheath it and Blue Sonic wave Head towards Ruby then Ruby shot the Ground and Pushes her In the air and position her Weapon on her side and fired a Shot to the direction of alex but alex Blocked the attack Flips on the Other side and As he lands He turns around and stabs Ruby

Ruby looked down And she sees a Green Blade On the Stomach And its Slowly pulled and Alex runs Away Ruby slowly goes down

Yang pov*

Yang: RUBBBYYYY!!!!!

Ryan and Ringo Stops Yang Going down she is so angry that she is On FireYang: LET MEEE GOOOOO!!!!!

Yang Struggles to get out of Ryan's and Ringo's Grip

Yang is Crying at this point

Ringo: She's Okay

Yang: NO! SHE'S NOT

Ryan: SHE IS LOOK

Yang look at Ruby's body getting back up

Ruby pov*

Ruby is back to life and she breath heavily

Ruby: What just Happened?

Ruby looks around and Saw Tan Dead, Runa killed, Packie Dead, and Lon and Kat Fighting Alex and Susie

Ruby stands Up

Ruby: What happ-

a Sudden Headache goes to Ruby's head and a voice was heard

???: Help! Help!

Ruby: Huh?

then the sudden headache has Gone away

Ruby: Whoes Their?

???: Ruby? Ruby! its me Pyrrha

Ruby: PYRRHA YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!

Pyrrha: Yes but im Chained up

Ruby: where are you Pyrrha? Pyrrha!

then someone Tackled Ruby on the Ground

Kat: We did it!

Ruby: What happened?

Kat: We Won That What Happened

Ruby: Really?! Yay but what to-

Tan: Me? Fine

Ruby: wait what happened your head qas cut off

Tan: Our Healing Ray can revive people in any condition

Ruby: Dang thats So Convient

Tan: but Its pretty Expensive To make and they dont gove out for sale its just a protype so it can fail also to revive one

Ruby: Well Everthing is Not Perfect but it doesnt need to be perfect

Kat: We Never Aim To be Perfect Ruby, We Aim for Effectivity, sure it can fail but we don't Succeed if we don't fail

Ruby: True that, now lets go back

_and Team KLTR Won this Round but Team Rasp Has One more Chance to Win_

_Now Lets get to the Next one_

Next is Team FLYM VS Team BRND

Yang: ohh Ruby so glad your alive!

Yang Is Hugging Ruby tightly

Ruby: i wont be if you hug me tightly

Yang: Oh Sorry,so how was it? you were pretty awesome their but why did you stand their

Ruby: I dont know but a Voice Call out to me and want me to help her but i forget her name

Yang: Well lets talk about it after i Won my match

Ruby: Okay

Ruby watches The Match and Saw Team BRND against Team FLYM

_Alright On the left we have the Leader Of FLYM, she is a hot girl with a bad atitude, the Girl with killing Instict FIONA HILBERG_

_Crowd: Yeahhhhh!_

Ruby inspect Fiona

She wears a Dark Red trench coat with A white Croptop, Black Pants with Dark Red Combat Boots, Her Hair is Dark Red with Braids, Dark Red Colored Eyes and tanned skin, her Weapon Is a Broad Sword that can change into a Whip as She change her weapon

_Next a quiet but deadly Boy, He is the Blue Flame , Lester Fi Lao_

_Crowd: Yeahhhh!_

Ruby Inspects Lester

He wears a Sky blue Lute suit the puff is Dark Blue, Dark Blue gautlets, His hair is A fire Blue Color and Fire Yellow Eyes,

his weapon is along Serrated Battle halberd

_Next the Melty Chocolate the Boys Like,The Queen of Black Beauty Yuko Visto_

_Crowd: Yeahhhhhhhh!!_

Ruby inspects Yuko

She wears Black and White Jacket with a Black Cape, Cream white Pants with Black Wedge Shoes, Her Weapon Is a Two Bowie knife with a uzi Body and trigger on the Pommel, her hair is black with sliver eyes

_Next she hide for night and likes sunlight_

_She a bat faunus with Spunk Mistral Kurvonin_

_Crowd: Yeahhhhhh!_

Ruby inspects Mistral

she wears a green with Long black Sleeves, Frilled Short Skirt with Green Knee Lenth Sneakers

Her Hair is Long Dark Green Hair with Brown Eyes

Her Weapon is a Quad Barrel Pump Shotgun with a Drum Magazine

_Now On The Right We Have Team BRND_

_The leader of team BRND he is a Cousin of a Schinee, the Larges Producer of ammunition company The Kill by Kill Company, give it up for BLISSS AARRISSSS_

_Crowd: Yeeaaaaaahhhhhh!_

Ruby: Wait he Also a Producer of Ammo?

_Next the Cool Bro that everyone hangs around, Killing with Style Its Raiiiileyyy Dukeee_

_Crowd: Yeahhhhhhh!_

_Next the Orange With A Toxic Taste, a 9 time fencing champion Nala ALLLEEE_

_Crowd: Yeahhhhhhh_

_Next ists the mystrious ,the unknown pink lightning, lets give up to Dream The arcccc_

Ruby: WhoooHooo! Go Guys

_Students Are you ready?_

_Everyone Dash to eachother and Clash Weapons and Back flips back_

_Fight!!_

Dream And Blisss starts Shooting while Railey and Nala Dashes Inside the Bullets towards The Other Team

Mistral Shoots the oncoming Bullets while The others Dashes towards Dream And Bliss

Yuko shoots Her gun and Bliss redirect his fire to Yuko and two of Them Jumps out the Way and Continus to Shoot Eachother

Railey Jump Out the Bullet Shield and run towards Lester and They exchanges blows

Fiona Dash stabs Dream But He Draw his weapon at the nick of time and they exchange Blows

Nala finally Reached Mistral but she dodges the incoming attack and she Shoot At Nala but then Nala Made a Circle and The Circle eat the bullets and it spits it back out to Mistral, Mistral Dodges to the Left then Nala Outta nowhere Was in the air and Sky Stabs Mistral but she blocked it and Pressed a Button that Shocks Nala so hard that she Burnt into a Crisp

Nala falls Down on the ground Her Body Burn to A crips and also her Clothes are fully gone

Bliss Dash towards her and Covers her Body with a large blanket and Drapes is over her and goes back to the Fight

After While the Nala Returns back to normal and ties the blanket around her Body and Runs Towards the Back

After a Few Mintues Team BRND lost the fight

Ruby: Awwww they Lost but they have another chance to Fight

Lon: Alright up next is Grimm's team is Next

Ruby: alright ill wanna see this

Grimm pov*

Grimm, Rain, Maki, and Mari Steps up to the fighting grounds

Rain: well this will be Fun

Mari: Killing People? Heck yeah

Maki: Lets do this

Grimm Maniacally Chuckled

_Alright We have on the Stage is Team GRMM vs Team KARD_

_Now on the Left We Have The leader Of Team GRMM, He is The Night with a Different Light, a Hated Family_ _still strive to fight here he is Grimm Gravier_

The crowd Got Silent When the Announcer said "Garvier"

Yang look around and She Angrily Shouted

Yang: GO GRIMMM!!

Ruby Noticed this and she also shouted

Ruby: GO GRIMMM!!!!

The Audience Is still Quiet But Their Glacing at Ruby and Yang

Yang: What Wanna Fight

Yang is in her Rage mode but the Crowd Isn't Scared of Her anger

Yang: What?! What?!

Ozpin: MISS XIAO LONG!!!

Yang Turns to Ozpin on the platfrom

and his face is Very cold and very angry at the same time which made chills who ever stares back

Yang Calm Down and quietly sat down sat down

_Anyway lets continue, the next is the War Hero or War zero, A faunus with yellow Hearing Give it up for Rain Belladonnna!_

Silence Fill the area but it wasn't a second ago it was the knowladge of the people

of The "Belladonna"

_Next the twins of Kingdom Rim, The Power House Duo Mari and Maki Shintsuuuu_

Still Slience Fills the Area

_Now on the Right We Have Team KARD_

The Crowd Cheer and Scream To Team KARD And Chanting their Team name

Yang was Furious, Some much that she Stormed out of her Seat

Ringo was about Follow Yang But Ryan Shook his head and stops Ryan

Ringo is Very Displeased

Ringo: Why?

Ryan: She needs to control it

Ruby Notice Yang stormed out But she Didnt Folllow her Because She knows That She Needs to Work it Out for herself

but also She Wanted to help her go through it

Ruby Hides Her Face on her Cloak

_Now the Leader of KARD, The Master of camouflage, and she has the world Larges Food producer Company in the world here she is Kristen Goodwill!_

_Crowd: KRISTEN KRISTEN K__RISTEN_

Grimm inspects Kristen

She Wears a Black Scarff with a Wine Red Long Sleeve Blouse, Black Skirt with red Patterns, Wine Red High heels

Her Weapon Is A Chess board, Her hair is wine Red with Midnight Purple Eyes, Her Skin is Brown Scales

_Next the Crazy smart girl who has A facination on clowns, Here She is Anna QIMM_

_Crowd: ANNA ANNA ANNA_

Grimm inspects Anna

She Wears a white With Red long sleeves

Blue Short Shorts and Black Knee High Sneakers, Her Hair Is purple with two Red Ponytail, her left Eye is Purple and the right Is Red,her Weapon is a Red And purple Hammer with Spikes On the Face and the head is wrapped In Barbed Wire

_Next a sad flower with no hope but continues to fight here she is Rody May_

_Crowd: Rody Rody Rody_

Ruby suprize that she exactly looks like her when first arrived in Beacon but All Trace of Red on Her Hair and Dress gone, The cloak is White instead of red, Her Weapon Looks exactly Like Crecent Rose But White instead of Red

Ruby: She Looks Like Me But She doesn't act like me

as Rody hid her Face in her Hood

_Next the Fastest girl in the whole world with the Record 0.001 second in 500 Yards in the Running of World Competition, here she is Dinna "The Sound" Asito_

_Crowd: DINNA DINNA DINNA_

Grimm Inspects Dinna

She Wears a Dark Blue Vampire Cape with White Undershirt, Dark Blue Skirt with Dark Blue Shoes with knee high socks,

Her hair is black with curls, her eyes are Dark Blue, Her Weapon is a M66 Rocket Launcher With A Stacks Of Sword on top

_Now Student are you ready!?_

everyone Dash Towards each other and They Clash Weapons And They Distance themsleves

_FIGHT!_

Grimm Dash Towards Dinna, Rain changed her Weapon and dash towards Anna

While Kristen Goes Behind Her Teammates Rody Dash to Grimm and they Trade blows

Anna Dash To Rain And they also Trade blows

While Maki and Mari are Dashing towards Kristen but They got Stop A Huge Knight and their in a Line and they are in the middle

Kristen Moves the Pawn and the knight swing Its sword to Mari and Maki but they jumped Out the way While Shooting the Kight

Kristen Move The Left Knight

Mari and Maki Look To the Left they saw Horse man moved And tries to stab them but they Blocked The attack

they Land on the ground and Wait for the Pawn to move

Karen Moved the Pawn From the far Right Two Times and she moved the Rook Forward then Moved It to Mari And Mari

Mari and Maki Saw Very Big zepplin Moving Towards them

Mari: What the heck it didn't Go where Karen Put it?!

Kristen in thought: Good thing i didn't Set it in Traditional

Mari and Maki Dashes Out the Range of the zepplin But as They Move it Snaps To their Direction

Maki: Ive Got a Plan, lets Jump and hit the zepplin Really Hard Towards Her

Mari: Alright Lets

And they Did and it succeeded But it Got Stop by a King and throws it back to them and The Got Caught off guard and They got Caught by it, They Crash Land On the ground Karen Folds The Chess and she chuckled then A Blade when through Her Chest

Grimm: Check mate

Grimm pulls out his Sword and Sheath then as the Sheath clicks Karen Falls down To the Ground

The Only One alive Is Grimm and Rody Who Just Cuts Rain In Half

they looked at each other ans thet Dash Towards each other And they Clashes their Weapons very fast that it Created Winds then Rody Catches Grimm by the neck and dash A Wall and Runs up it and on the Crowd

Grimm Squeeze his hands between the Blade and His neck

Grimm Struggle to Lift it up as Rody Keeps shooting but he lifts and Fingers Got caught and back Flips towards Rody , the Blade embed to the wall which Catches her off Guard while Grimm Chock Holds Her and Grimm Snaps Her Neck

And Throws Her On the Arena

that drain Grimm So much that he fainted

then a Voice was Heard

???: Help! Help!

Grimm: Huh?

???: Hello?Whoes their?

Grimm: My-my n-name is Gr-Grimm wh-who are you?

???: My name is Pyrrha and I need Your Help, im chained up in a Dark Room can you help me

Grimm: Sure Where specifically Are You?

But Pyrrh didn't Respond

Grimm: Hello?

Yang: Grimm, Grimm

Grimm: Huh?

then everything went Back to normal

Yang: Oh Thank Oum

Yang Kisses Grimm all over his face

Grimm: Yang where am i?

Yang: The med bay,You Fainted

Grimm: i see that

While Looking at His hand which is complete

Grimm: is thw tournament Keep going?

Yang: Nope its Break time thats why im here

While smiling

Grimm: Look Yang-

Yang: Shhh i Know just take a rest you need that for our date after the Tournament

Grimm: Alright, see ya

Yang Left the room

Grimm: i know you were going to Speak to me but why also Ruby? maybe Yang Will also get affected? only one way to find out

Grimm Turns On The tv and Watches the tournament

_Alright we are back after the break and lets get this show on the go_

_The Next Team Is Team YRRN vs Team KROW_

_First on the right the Leader Of KROW_

_A Girl Who Sees the Night and smells fear_

_Here she is Karen Milos_

the crowd cheers Loudly

Grimm inspects Karen

she wears a Black Long Sleeve Turtle neck Sweater with a Black Skirt, Black knee high socks with Brown Leather Shoes, Her Hair is Black with a sliver Head band and Dark blue Eyes

Her Weapon is a futureistic Looking Pistol That Has Lighting Pulsating on the Gun

_Next we have the Girl with the highest IQ but Keeps Getting into trouble, Hee she is Ronna Collins_

Grimm Inspects Ronna

She a fully Black long Sleeved school girl uniform with A Shin long Skirt, White Socks and black shoes, Her hair Is black with a black Bow on her head and a Blue Choker, Dark Blue colored Eyes

her weapon is a two Blue flame Colored blade karambit and a Small foldable Wrist shield

_Next Prince among Humans, the Prince Of ilisis Here he is Orly Hukon_

Grimm Inspects Orly

He wears a a old Yellow vest Steampunk Outfit with a White Jacket Over his shoulders, white Pants with black Shoes,

His hair is brown With a Golden crown on his head, Brown colored Eyes

whis weapon is a Green Bladed kunai

_next a Person who never gives up on his dream of Rebuilding the world here he is William De Reus_

Grimm inspects William

He wears a Black Duster Jacket with White undershirt, Blue Pants With cowboyBoots and a black Hat

his weapon is a Backpack which has Cannon and a Screen In front him

_Now lets the Left Is The leader Of YRRN_

_We have the Beautiful but Deadly Dandilion even a Dragon would be scared_

_Its YANG XIAO LLLLOOOONNNGGGGG!!!_

_The crowd Cheered more Loudly_

_Next The Flame who has a leader complex and a Very weird obssession with water here he is Ringo Baltos_

_the crowd again cheered louder_

_Next the mage who hates the World but still tolerate us here he is Ryan Borbo_

_Crowd: Yeahhhhhhh!!!_

_Next a Cranky And sadistic Girl Which She is trying to remove here she is Niya__ smith_

_Crowd: YEAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_

_Now lets Get this Started, Students Are You Ready!!_

*Yang pov*

Then they Dash towards Eachother and they Clash their Weapon then Distance themselves

_Fight!!!_

Yang, Ringo and Niya Dashes First while Ryan Congeres a spell

Willam bend forwards And Shoot his Backpack cannon while Karen, Orly and Ronna Dash to Yang, Ringo and Niya

when they reach YRN the jump above them

Yang Was Caught off guard

Ringo Dashes backwards And jumps in front of Orly

Niya Jumps in front of Ronna And Kicks her but Ronna Block the Attack by her foldable Shield and they proceed to trade blows In midair as for Ringo They do the same

Yang Noticed Willam and she Ran Toward him but Willam noticed her and starts Firing at Her

Yang Dodges every shot then Stopped

Yang: Ha Do better...

Yang Noticed Four Hair Strands Falling infront her

Yang: MY HAIR!!!!!

Yang Dashs towards him and Tries ground pound him but he Dodges the punch and change his Weapon Into shoulder mounted minigun and starts Shooting Her

Yang blocks the bullets and when it stopped Yang Jumps from the smoke and In front him but then Willam Catches Yang by his leg And threw on the ground

Yang crash lands and Willam Lands As well

Then debris Went Fly,

Willam turned around and Saw Yang dashing towards to him but Willam bend forwards and the cannon change in to a Spear

Yang Noticed this but she was too late and she got stabbed by the spear face first

Willam Slams Yangs body on the ground and then Screams In agony

Willam Stumbles On the Ground

Yang Is revived then a voice calls out to her pleading for help

Yang: Whoes their?

???:Yang, its me Pyrrha

Yang: Pyrrha! Your alive

Pyrrha: Yes But i dont know where i am its Very Dark

Yang: don't worry ill save you

Pyrrha didn't Answered back

Yang: Pyrrha?

Ringo: Lead!

Yang: Huh?

Ringo: Lead we Won

Yang: Really?!

Yang did a kip up and hugs everyone

Yang: Yes we did it, Who Finished it?

Ryan: Me

Yang: What spell did you use?

Ryan:Soul Taker

Yang: Whats that?

Ryan: It takes a person soul and destroys it

Yang: Wait you took their soul and destroys it? Thats an awful spell

Ryan: Don't worry their soul will be back

Yang: Are you sure?

Ryan: See for yourself

Yang Looked around and saw Team KROW Getting up and breathing heavily

Yang: Dang you're right

Ryan: See

Ringo: Lets Go back

Yang, Ringo,Ryan and Niya Walks Back to their seats

Grimm pov*

Grimm: Im Happy for her but did she get affected by tho? ill just ask her

the day has ended and the result is this

_First Round_

_First Bracket_

_Team KLTR 1/__2_

_VS_

_Team RASP_

_Second Bracket_

_Team FLYM 1/2_

_VS_

_Team BRND_

_Third Bracket_

_Team GRMM 1/2_

_VS_

_Team KARD_

_Fourth Bracket_

_Team SQID 1/2_

_VS_

_Team KIP_

_Fifth Bracket_

_Team YRRN 1/2_

_VS_

_Team KROW_

_Sixth Bracket_

_Team SQID_

_VS_

_Team FRSH 1/2_

_Seventh Bracket_

_Team CURM_

_VS_

_Team RIS 1/2_

Next day

_First Round_

_First Bracket_

_Team KLTR 2/2_

_VS_

_Team RASP_

_Second Bracket_

_Team FLYM 1/2_

_VS_

_Team BRND 1/2_

_Vote:__BRND: 600_ _FLYM: 400_

_Third Bracket_

_Team GRMM 2/2_

_VS_

_Team KARD_

_Fourth Bracket_

_Team CRIM 1/2_

_VS__Team KIP 1/2_

_Vote:__CRIM:300__KIP:400_

_Fifth Bracket_

_Team YRRN 2/2_

_VS_

_Team KROW_

_Sixth Bracket_

_Team SQID 1/2_

_VS_

_Team FRSH 1/2_

_Vote:__SQID: 1000_ _FRSH: 000_

_Seventh Bracket_

_Team CURM_

_VS_

_Team RIS 2/2_

**Chapter 4 end part 2 end, Sorry for the long upload it had a lot of inspecting like character,i'm sure you've notice but that my way of introducing characters but it might be annoying but hey whatcha gonna do? anyway have nice day And Im out**


	6. Chapter 5: Raise to the Top - Part 3

Next Day

Today its the Second Round Of the Elimination tournament and Everybody is Still determined to win

The Arena Went Dark with Ozpin is in the middle of the spotlight and Announces Something

Ozpin: Alright Today is the Second Round this will be different, Today The Reviving Light is Not Working, It has a problem that the experts still figuring out so no killing today and also no cheating because no one even done it and Just to be sure, so anyway still the same deal and we will Change the scenery a bit so we dont have a Boring Tournament and We'll see how you react to different environment also Thinking How to Avoid Hazards, id you Went Down you have the count of three to get up if not you are out,With that said Good luck not dying

Ozpin Fazed out

Second Round

Team KLTR

VS

Team BRND

VS

Team GRMM

Second Bracket

Team KIP

VS

Team YRRN

Third Bracket

Team SQID

VS

Team RIS

Ruby: Wait we'll be Fighting two? This Is going to be awesome

Kat: We Dont need to be Confindent on this one we just need a tactic or strategy

Ruby: Hmmmmm how about taking out Grimm?

Kat: Too Risky

Ruby: Why? We can just attack together

Kat: Grimm can take us all down just by himself but if we tire him out we might have a chance, we might also have a chance in winning if we take out Bliss too but i know the main target is me and you

Ruby: Us? Is because we are Powerful

Kat: Well My Power Rating is 85 but yours is 110 that like the Most powerful Person in the Whole second to your sister which is 120

Ruby: Wait Whats Power Rating?

Kat: Power Rating is how many Breaks you have and how efficient, Think of it like adding a Upgrade on your Engine and Hoe efficient the Upgrade is

Ruby: What?

Kat: Like adding a new piece to your weapon and How Good is The upgrade

Ruby: Oh okay but How?

Kat: Yours Break is just Normal but you also have another In your system but not even the greatest know what that is

Ruby: Well i have A Semblence

Kat: Semblence? ive heard of thoes but i dont want one

Ruby: Why? atleast you'll be more powerful here

Ruby Grabs Kats Hand

Ruby: Close Your Eye And Focus

Kat: Alright

Kat Closes Her eyes And Focus

Ruby tries to Transfer her Power To unlock Kat's Aura but Nothing Happens

Ruby: What the?

Kat: Well it looks Like Semblence Don't Mix well with Break but i think it merge with it

Ruby: Wait thats That mean ive lost my semblence? but that doesn't Explain the 110 Power Rating just because it Merge my semblence is just speed and Yang's gets Stronger every hit even then i feel silght stronger but not a whole lot

Kat: Well your semblence is gone but It has been merge with a powerful booster and if you have three or six breaks that will explain it self

Ruby: What is the Limited amount of Break?

Kat: Like 8 but if you go higher that means you have achived The Legendary Ultra Break but no one has even four let alone eight because break is also a Mind Breaker thats why everyone make sure that keep it at 3 if not Execution

Ruby: Thats Horrible!

Kat: its a Normal thing in this world

Ruby: Execution! Normal! Execution is not normal

Kat: I agree but we also accept what we have because its the only thing in this world we classify as Normal either Accept or Die thats it, Now lets go

Ruby: But...Never mind

Ruby follows Kat on to the Back and they get ready but Ruby is still not moved on

from the last convo

Kat Snaps Her finger to Ruby and she lost her trail of thought

Ruby: Huh?

Kat: Yo wake up, We need some fighting to do

Ruby: Oh yeah

while looking down

Kat: Look im sorry but if you can't handle the Truth Thats Your Problem not mine

Ruby: I can, I've handle Truths even they have hurt people

Kat: But why can't just let it go?

Ruby: I Can

Kat: Then Prove it on the Battle field, If YOU don't get dstracted by the convo midfight ill give you a Cookie Maker but if YOU did Well one ill have to make, you..

are...out Got?

Ruby: Crystal

Kat: Then Lets go

Both Of Stare down on each other for a second and then they leave

On the Battleground, The Theme is Jungle

The Arena Is Set up while the Three Teams Takes their Positions

_Alright it is me Dean Ozpin amd Welcome To the Second Round Of The Elimination Tournament today we Have Three Teams Fighting who will Get to the Semi-Finals_

_Its Already said in the screen its Jungle theme so lets see how these students takes the Theme to their advantage_

_With that said In 3...2...1 Fight!_

Kat and Lon Up on the Trees To get a better view

While Tan and Ruby Runs towards the Jungle

*Bliss pov*

Bliss And Railey Goes around the Jungle

While Nala And Dream Runs Towards The Jungle

Grimm pov*

Everyone Jumps to Some trees and They Scout the Area

They See Bliss And Railey sneakily Going Around

Kat and Lon Leap from Tree to tree

Grimm: Maki,Rain Get Ruby and Tan

Mari...Mari?

Everyone Turn around a Mari is Not On their side

Rain: What the?

Then they Heard Explosions

Maki: Nevermind

They Turned around saw the whole arena on fire

Rain: Well that wa-

She was cut off by a tree which it was Hurling towards her and She got caught by it and Crash land on the ground

the count starts

1...2...

then she threw the Tree and got back up the Tree

_Safe_

Rain: Well thats kinda inconvient

Grimm: Anyway lets go

Team GRMM Spread out to the Arena

Grimm land inside the Jungle

Grimm Carefully Walked Around until a tree Fell down Block his Path

Ruby: Hey their

Grimm turned around and Saw Ruby dashing towards him with her Scythe

Ruby attack is block By Grimm's Hands

Ruby Pushes Grimm into the fire

Grimm: Ruby Snap out of it

She didn't Respond

Grimm knew he will die if he didnt stop Ruby

Grimm Drop down while Still Grabing The Blade Ruby loses balance This Gives a Grimm A chance

He places His Foot on to Ruby's Stomach and Filps her over the back and she is Thrown To a Tree but Ruby Lands on the Tree and Use the Momentum To dash towards Grimm but He roll out of the Way of Ruby, Ruby Recovers On the Dash

Grimm looks At Ruby

She has A Killing intent In her Eyes and she is Breathing Heavily

Grimm Stands up and looks At Ruby with Crazy Eyes and Maniacal Smile, Ruby Did the Same but she is Laughs Maniacally

Grimm Did the Same and Clash their Weapon then Trade blows very Fast so fast that it looks like their standing After a few Seconds Grimm Breaks the Clashing By Sweep Kick Ruby while they Clash and Round House kicks Her To a Tree and she Slowly Went Down while Grimm is run towards her when Grimm Reached Her, he Grab her by the collar and Starts To Beat the Ever loving Day light out of her

the Crowd Boo'd at Grimm

*Yang pov*

Yang is Very Furious, so much that she Jump on to tje Arena And Dash towards Grimm

Her team didnt Join because it might got more complicated if they join in

Yang Reached Grimm and she Furiously Grabs Grimm's Arm but Grimm noticed this and he Let go of Ruby and Started to beat the Living Day lights out of Yang

Yang Can't Do anything and she realize her semblence is gone because she didnt feel Stronger, Yang before collapsing She had a Glimps Of Grimm In Tears before he Kicked in her face

After a while she Opens her eye to see that she in the Medbay and Her Is their to comfort her

Yang: Wha-What happened?

Niya: You we're Beat the ever long lights of you by Grimm and I got to record it

Ryan: Man You really are sadistic

Yang: Where's My sister

Ringo: on the other side she just woke up

Yang: What About Grimm?

Ringo: Counciling and Paying for the Beat down

Ryan: Ozpin said he's going to be suspended for the act

Ringo: we dont why that happened, Some Say Ruby Got a Insane Look to Him and He did the same, other say thats the Nature of A Garvier

Ryan: Anyway get some rest you need it

Yang: Wait who won?

Ringo: Grimm's Team

Yang: Really? then we-

Ringo: Up next?, Yeah about that We Lost

Yang: Why?

Ringo: Long story, For now get some rest

RRN left the Room and Yang slowly Drifts to sleep

Next Day

Second Round

Team KLTR

VS

Team BRND

VS

Team GRMM 1/1

Second Bracket

Team KIP 1/1

VS

Team YRRN

Third Bracket

Team SQID

VS

Team RIS 1/1

Yang: So That's Why

Ringo: Sorry we just got shaken up on what you did even Niya

Niya Looking away because of she is Smiling on the Video she watchi g

Yang: Let her be, all that it matter you Tried

Ryan: well we should've won but Ringo didnt Focus

Ringo: Alright Jeez im sorry okay?! for my Faults But stop it please

Ringo's skin is Visibly Cracking

Ryan: Ringo your -

Ringo: i know just please stop,just please, i know what i did and dont you think i regret that huh?!

Ringo is Crying

Yang: Hey its okay just Calm down and lets talk it out okay?

Ringo wipe his tears away and his skin returns to normal

Yang: Come on lets go back and Talk it out

Everyone Walks back to their Room

*Grimm pov*

Rain: hey,hey Ya good?

While Slapping Grimm

Grimm: Please Stop

Rain: haha anyway lets go we have a Two team to beat

Maki: or Beat down

Rain and Maki Chuckled

Mari: hey come one cut him some slack

Rain: hahaha sorry

Maki: Yeah lets go

Grimm stands up and he Follows Them to the The Battlegrounds

on the Battleground he saw Team KIP straight ahead

Grimm looks at the screen and saw the name of the Three people

Kira Taturo

Ivan Koche

Penne Orilan

and theme is Water

Grimm inspects Kira

She Wears a Long-sleeved Shirt with a white undershirt with brown Stripes

Black and White Viking Cape, Blue Jeans with black Boots

her hair is White with Black colored ryes

her Weapons Is a javalin with a Tower shield

next is Ivan, He wears a white Jacket with a Teal undershirt,black goggles on his head, White pants with two black lines on the thigh and Teal Sneakers

his hair is blue with Pink colored eyes

his weapon is a sword and Shield

Next Is Penne, she wears a White Scifi like Dress with Green Lines, White Knee High boots with a green outline, her Hair is Orange with Green Eyes

her Weapon is two Black with green lines Curved Sword_Alright students ,Ready?!_And they clash weapons then Distant themselves

_FIGHT!!_Maki and Mari Dashes toward Penne whilst Grimm and Rain Shoots Ivan and Kira

Penne Runs towards A Wall and Wall Run upwards but Maki Jumped in Front and Mari Behind then Penne Jumps back down Mari and Maki Realize what she Did

she plant a C4 and she Detonated it

Maki and Mari Just Got out the Way of the Blast in a nick of time , as they Land they Dash Toward Penne And Clashed Weapons

Back at Grimm and Rain they are Struggling to keep up with Kira and Ivan but Grimm Just Planted a c4 on Ivan's Shield he just need the Moment of Time to detonate it, After of While Of Dodging and Weapon Clashing they are all tried and they Regrouped but this The moment that Grimm planned Team KIP Huddle while Team GRMM Just Smiled at them

Kira: What?

Grimm: Nothing

them he pressed the button and the C4 Smokes out Sleeping Gas and they didnt expect this

Kira: What the!?

and they fall asleep one by one and the Countdown Begins

3...2...1

_FINISH__Team GRMM WINS_the Crowd Boo'd And Shouted Cheaters

But that didnt Faze them as they high five outta the battlegrounds

Grimm: Alright Finalsssss baby

Rain: Yeahhh

they Jump around while Hugging eachother

Mari: One left guys and We will get to The Real tournament

Maki: Yeah We can win this and prove that we can clean our names

All: YEAH!!!!!

then they happliy walk back to their Room

Next Day

_Alright Students we have the Finals here with us the Two Teams, who will reign Supreme __and Go to the tournament let's see_

Grimm looks at the other team in the monitor

Russo

Ina Kulo

Sully

Grimm inspects ina

She wears a Semi formal White and Blue Uniform with Blue Sneakers,her hair is teal with Dark Green Ponytails, her Eyes is Teal on the right and Dark Green on the left

Her weapon is a Red Glowing Bladed staff

Next is Russo

He wears Darth Malak's Robes and he has a Metal Face Mask, His Hair is white with Red Color Eyes, his weapon Is a Cross Guard Lightsaber

Next Sully He Wears a White Refeer jacket with blue lines on the Shoulders and Black Shoes, He hair is Purple with Red Color Eyes

His weapons is a Bear Hand Gauntlet with Purple Glowing Claws

_Fighters are you ready?!?!_

They dash towards each other and Clash their weapons then Distant themselves

_FIGHT!!!!! _

Rain Takes Out her Sniper and Goes prone

While Grimm, Maki and Mari Dashes Towards the other team

Ina commands Russo and Sully to fight while Ina sneaks around them

Rain Noticed this And She Aims at Ina Going Around Them

Ina Also Noticed Rain Aiming At her so she Goes around Rain but every time she goes around Rain She still Aimed at her, she tried getting closer to Rain, Rain Distances herself

Ina: Well let's try this

Ina Takes Out a Smoke grenade but when Pulled the pin the Smoke for some reason Exploded on her hand, Ina clears the smoke but after it cleared she was caught off guard by Rain Infront her and Rain Start Beating Ina with her Staff

after awhile Ina Slowly Fell down and the Countdown starts

3...2...1

_OUT_

Rain Reverts Her Staff to her bow and Looks Around

She sees Grimm and Russo Dodging each others attacks and Also trading blows

Mari and Maki Double team against Sully but sully isn't Struggling with a Handicap

Rain go on one knee and She Changes the magazine into a Thorne Wrap Bullet magazine

she cocks back the Bolt and Fired One shot at Russo and Two shot On Sully

Rain: GUYS DROP!!!

Her team notice and they drop on the floor

The two is confused to what they did then looked at Rain which she is Stand and waving at them

Russo and Sully Felt very sleep and they struggle to keep themselves up so they Drop to the Floor and the count starts

3...2...1

_It's over_

The crowd was shock on what happened, then one person from the clapped and they follow suit

Grimm, Rain, Maki and Mari felt overwhelming Happy so much they grouped hugged while crying tears of joy

_HERE WE HAVE IT PEOPLE TEAM GRMM WILL BE THE REPRESENTATIVES OF OUR SCHOOL AND WE ARE ALL PROUD_

They looked around and see people cheering them on and they waved at the crowd while Wiping their Eyes

Grimm: let's make them Proud Guys

RMM: YEAH!!!!

while throwing their fist on the sky and Laughing

FINAL

GRMM 1/1

VS

RIS

then someone walks to the Four

Ina: Hey that was Great Fight

Rain: hey Sorry for the hits

Ina: Don't worry, but let's fight Again Rain

Ina offers a handshake to Rain and she accepts

Ina: I'll make sure I win next one

Rain: Train harder

Both of smiled At each

Team GRMM waves at Team RIS and they Waved Back while Walking Back

They looked at each other and they hugged

Next week

Today it's the Raise to the Power Tournament and all the representatives, who will be fighting, is in the waiting Room, Rain, Maki and Mari are having a Conversation while Grimm looks at the other teams, the has 6 team including them some are have a nice chats other are very determine to so much that a blonde cat faunus who wears a Green Fur Mantle, Black long sleeve Shirt, green shin - length Skirt with black Boots, is Punching a guy, Grimm walks to the Faunus

Grimm: Umm excus-

The Faunus look at Grimm With a Cold stare, her rust color stare didn't give Grimm a Chill but he was a little intimidated

???: what do want?

Grimm: Why are you-

???: Beating this kid? I'll tell you

The faunus goes closer To Grimm and Whispers to his ear

???: mind your business

Grimm Looks down and he saw a Knife Pointed to his Stomach

??? : You are Going to lose

Rain: Hey Get off him

The faunus dodges the Arrow shot by Rain

Grimm's Team Run towards him

???: oh hey their sister nice wig you got their

Rain: Andrea...

Andrea: what no hug?

Rain: you don't deserve it

Andrea: Since when you've became all brave

Rain: none of your business, let's go guys

Andrea: You'll never beat me Rain

Rain pushes Grimm back and she ignored the insult

Grimm: So that was your sister huh? She seems nice

Rain: Shut up you-you

Mari: hey calm down, let's talk about it

Mari and Rain Walks away

Maki: I'll get us some Drinks

Maki left then a Red Hair with Blue Eyes walks towards Grimm

??? : hey thanks for standing up for me, my Name Is Adam Taurus

Grimm: Grimm Gravier

And they shake Hands

Grimm: Why We're getting beat up?

Adam: I don't really know she just pulled me in and started beat me up

Grimm: well she's obviously unstable

Adam: Yeah tell about it, so a Katan user too?

Grimm: Well yeah but I also use a Revolver and I see yours a Trigger base Sheath

Adam: it's really cool too, anyway my team needs me

Grimm: alright see ya

As Adam Leaves, Maki Returns with the Drinks

Maki: Yo I'm back

Grimm: Yo

Maki handed Grimm the other Drink

Maki: So what about the date you And Yang will have?

Grimm: How did you know that?

Maki: I over heard you both talking about

Grimm: well I she doesn't hate but she wants to cancel our date, I messed up

Maki: yeah a lost, but I some info that someone likes you

Grimm: who? Wait don't tell me, tell that person that we have a Date

Maki's Eyes Widen and cough while

Drinking

Grimm: You okay?

Maki: *cough* yeah I'll tell her

Grimm: alright 12:30 well meet at the fountain near the Town

Maki: I'll Be sure

Grimm: great

Then a PA speaker has announcement

_Every leader of their team please head to the Register Office on the Far Right from the Waiting Room, thank you_

Grimm: well see ya

Grimm left the room and as he left Rain And Mari just got back

Maki: Well that was a Long talk

Rain: Eh it was really heartwrenching story

Mari: She was just joking around

Rain: filled with horror, drama and suspends

Mari: She didn't even Take my Questions seriously

Rain: anyway what's with you

Maki: Mari you have a Date

Mari's jaw drop on the news

Rain: Dang

Mari drops to her knees and Covers her face, Maki Comforts Mari

Maki: I thought you be happy

Mari: I am

Maki: huh?

Mari uncovers her face and Maki saw A Smile with Small tears

Mari: I just suprised

While this was happening Grimm is leaning on the Door Frame, smiling

Grimm: Yo let's go

Everyone got startled by Grimm

Maki: pretend you didn't Hear anything

Grimm: sure, let's just go

Rain, Maki and Mari Followed Grimm

On the arena

Team GRMM are Inside a Room with a Glass Wall In front of them

Rain: alright let's get show on the road

Then the glass wall slowly goes up, the Glass wall Fully Opened and they dashes Outside

Outside is a Forest theme arena while Grimm is Looking around he noticed that his team is gone

Grimm: What th-

Then A Tusk lord Charges at him and pin him Against the Wall

The Tusklord walks backwards and starts Charging at Grimm but He Rolled out of the way When it charge at him

Grimm looked back and Saw The Zero changing so he hurries to kill and he succeeded but that not the end of it he turned around and saw a Wol Fang, Dire wolf creature, Tri lord, Triceratops creature, and A Swif-ter, Tiger creature all creeping closer to him, Grimm Takes a Smoke grenade but the Wol Fang Lunges on his hand but he Avoids the Lunges by Inserting the Pin on the teeth of the Wol Fang and Throws The Grenade, the Grenade Puffed Smoke and the smoke distracted the zeroes from seeing Grimm

But before the smoke clearsclears Grimm emerged from the Zeroes and He Hack and Slash the three Zeroes one by one

After the Smoke cleared Grimm is Covered in Black Blood

Grimm: now where are they

While wiping off the blood

Grimm walks aimlessly for the next hour until he heard a faint scream of a Girl

Grimm: Huh?

Grimm walks towards the faint scream, as walks closer the Scream is Getting louder also, then as he thought he got it the screaming stops and A New type of Zero came lunging from the bushes and threw Grimm in to a Wall, the Zero is Markhor Ram creature, Grimm Was Sent crashing into a Wall and he slowly goes unconscious while someone is calling out his name

After 30 minutes Grimm slowly opens his eyes and sees that he is in a med Bay

Grimm looks around and sees a TV that showing whoes left

TEAM GRMM 1/4

VS

TEAM ARSN 1/4

Eliminated form TEAM GRMM

Grimm

Maki

Mari

Eliminated from TEAM ARSN

Randy

Suno

Nicole

Grimm: It looks like Rain Can handle herself

Then the cuts to the Fight which is about start

*Rain pov*

In a Circular Arena Rain and And Andrea are ready to face each other off

Rain Readies her Weapon as Andrea reads her Elbow Blades that Can shoot bullet form the Tips

_Fighters are you ready_

Both of them nodded

_DUEL...COMMENSE_

Rain Runs towards Andrea but Andrea just stands with a Smug Look

As rain almost Approaches her, Baseball Slides Andrea but Andrea Jump at the Right moment and Completely Dodges the Slide, Rain Recovers quickly And Starts Attacking Andrea and Andrea Dodges Rain's attack after a Few Attacks Andrea Counters the Next attack and she attacks Rain, Rain blocks the oncoming attacks but she can feel her body getting weak with every hit, Rain Deflects the next attack and backflips away at the edge of the arena

Rain: Why am I getting weaker?

Rain Thinks of any way to take down Andrea but nothing comes to her mind

Rain: COME ON

Andrea: Time to end this

Andrea Combines the Elbow Blade into a Boomarang and Throw it at Rain, Rain Saw the Boomarang coming towards her and she deflects it but as she Deflects it snap back at Andrea and Rain got caught off guard, She was about fall when she Grabs The ledge in the nick of time, tries to Climb up with one hand but Andrea appeared Infront of her

Andrea: Wow this Looks Familiar huh?

While Grinning

Andrea: Anyway I'll win this and disappoint people okay? Okay

Andrea Steps On Rain's Hand and Rain winced

Andrea: Don't Even try Little Sis

Andrea Applied more pressure on the Hand and Rain Screamed in Agony, while this was Happening Rain Secretly Change her Bow, Andrea Lean forwards and Laugh at Rain while Andrea is Laughing, Rain Stucked the End of her Staff to her mouth and Pulls Backward, Andrea was caught off guard by this, so she Fell off the arena and Rain slowly Gets up from The Ledge

_We have our Winnner Folks Team GRMM FROM HOPE UNIVERSITY!!!!_

Then the Dome opens up to Reveal Crowds Cheer Her And Her Team

Mari: Hey!!!!

Rain looked to see Mari, Maki and Grimm Run towards her and They all Hug each other, They Laugh and Smiled and it's filled with happiness beyond Belief

They stop hugging each other and Looked around the Arena, they see their Friends Cheering and Waving Banners to them and they waved at them

They we're about to leave until someone called Rain

??? : Sis!

Rain didn't look around

Rain: Andrea...

Andrea: Hey congrats on winning but I just let you win because how a Sore Loser you are

Rain: Are you sure?

Andrea: hmph well one of my Teamate just Left, how about Taking his place and leave that Crummy Hope University and Get some real education,so what do you say?

Rain: no

Andrea: No?

Rain: why would I waste time on a junkie?

Andrea: What! I'll have you know I've Changed

Rain: you'll never change

Andrea Was Taken Back to what Rain said

Andrea: then I'll take your other-

Andrea was Cut by Rain Punched on the Nose

Rain: I'm not going let you take my friends with a Cold Stare at Andrea

Grimm: really? Then I'm Glad To have you on my side

Rain Blushed

Rain: Shut up

Everyone laugh except for Andrea Who Is Clutching her nose and gets up to her feet

Andrea: Screw you all, I hope all of you die in that school

Andrea walked away furiously

Rain: well I'm beat, let's go home

Grimm: Right behind you

Maki: how about a race, first one to reach the end Treats on them

Mari:I like those odds bro

Grimm: Yeah,

let do this

Everyone Lined up and took their ready positon

Mari: Ready

Maki: set

Grimm/Rain: Go

Then their Off on to the light,disappearing into the light with laughs was only thing heard

**Chapter 5 part 3 end, sorry for tooking so long, please be forgiving, anyways I hope you enjoyed it**


	7. Chapter 6: New Love

Just a Normal Day for any student but one specific student that is having a Special day

Mari: and im not ready

Rain: calm down Mari, let me help

Mari: I overslept and I Don't have a Dress and-

Rain: Alright, Alright, I'll borrow my dress to you, just don't even try to rip

Mari: I'll try

Rain: First take off you Clothes

Mari: What?!

Rain: I'm not going to ask twice

Mari: why?

Rain: What did I say?

Mari: Fine

Mari took of all of her clothes

Rain eyes widen to what she sees

Rain: Daaammnnn!!, since when you get those?!

*Grimm pov*

Grimm is standing near the fountain and checks his Clothes, he wears a Black rolled up-sleeve jacket with a Blue Line on the shoulders up to the wrist, white under shirt with a red Music logo On the Shirt, an orange wrist band on his left wrist, black Pants and Red sneakers

Grimm puts on his Headphones and start listening to music

After A few Mintues Someone Took off Grimm's headphone from his head

Grimm: hey...

Grimm is Shocked of what he sees

she wears a green lace panel off shoulder Dress, green high heels with black

Stockings, And Her is tip Curled, she also wears a green Hoop earings

Grimm: Is that you? Or my hair is that lo g that Im have a hellucination?

Mari: it's me silly and try not to look too much

Grimm Place his hands on Mari's shoulders

Grimm: You look perfect

Mari blushed and She made a small smile

Mari: Thanks

Grimm: now let's have that date

Mari nodded and they both walked away

*Yang pov*

Yang is hiding behind a tree looking at The Two

Ruby: okay why do we have to do this?

Yang: because I just want to

Ruby: Yeah sure, I understand but why are our Girl-friends here?

Kat: yeah I was in a middle of a Breakthrough

Lon: and I just want to see some violent action movie

Nala: and I need take my Fencing lessons, my dad will kill me if miss one

Niya:I'm sure that have some grudge but drag us into this

Yang: what are you talking about? I don't have a grudge

Niya: then why did you bring Ringo?

Niya is holding Ringo by the back collar

Ringo: you know you could've just got Ryan to this?

Yang: nah you'll be wonders

Kat: That not a good sign, off topic look at Mari

Ruby: yeah she looks beautiful and also some serious weight if you know I mean?

Everyone laugh except for Ringo who Didn't pay attention and Yang who is Furious

Yang: Can you shut up about Mari?!

Kat: Well looks like someone's jelly

Ruby/Lon: oooohhhhhhh

Yang: What jealous? Me? Please I have a love one other that Ruby

Nala: then why are you stalking Grimm if you already have one?

Ruby/Lon: ohhhhhh!!!

Then they high five

Yang is very angry to what Nala said

Yang: CAN EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP

*Grimm pov*

Grimm is looking at the direction to where Yang is hiding

Mari: something wrong?

Grimm: Nothing really, Just Some beauty Shining in front of me

Mari: Oh haha, what a Joker, anyway where we going?

Grimm: anywhere you want

Mari: then let's walk a bit

*Yang pov*

Yang calmed Down And noticed that ehy are walking away

Yang: Alright lets go

Everyone Followed Yang except for Ringo

Ringo: Well time to go home

Ringo was about to leave when Yang pulled him by The collar

*Grimm pov*

After a Few Minutes Of walking they find themselves in front of a Instrument Shop

Grimm: Micky and Raphael's huh? How about we check some Instruments okay?

Mari: Sure

They entered the shop and they see a wide variety of Instruments ranging from modern to Accient

Mari: Wow this Cool

Grimm grabs A Guitar and Buys it

Mari: can you play?

Grimm: can you?

Mari: Your Dodging The Question

Grimm: Yeah I can

Then they leave the shop

Grimm: I've been always wanting to try this

Mari: hmm?

**Grimm plays the guitar and plays a catch riff and they walk around the town, they reached a pier as the water crashes Grimm Started to sing**

**I was thinking maybe you should come with me**

**You just play your song and I'll accompany**

**Always knew the greatest things in life are free**

Then walk Around the Town again and picks a flower and puts it between her hair

**So I invested my money in your company**

**Like where you wanna go, girl,I'll take you there**

Grimm pointed many stores then he stops in flower shop and buys a Singular flower

**Let me put another flower in your hair**

**When I'm with you I can't even have a care**

**Take all of my soul, I'm not afraid to share**

**Then Grimm Starts Dancing While still playing the guitar and Some Guys Noticed what he is doing and ****Sing and dance along with Grimm**

**Woah oh ****oh**

**I**** love your soul (I love your soul, oo I really love your soul)**

**Oh oh ****oh i**** love your soul**

**Mmm**

**Woah oh oh**

**I love your soul (I love your soul, oo I really love)** **Oh oh oh**

**I love your soul (your soul)**

**Mmm**

Mari is in total Shocked that Grimm can dance while playing the guitar and singing

**Then Grimm goes closer to Mari and softly Pinches her chin**

**You're always perfectly perfect**

**We got like product de purchase**

**Then he throws it the guitar to one of the guys and they start playing the ****guitar**

**Grimm takes Mari's hand and they dance**

Mari: I don't how to dance

Grimm: just follow my rhythms

**Then Grimm starts singing again**

**Low like the breeze in these verses**

**Put all the men in these hearses**

Then Grimm let's go and signals Mari to dance

Mari dance not as Graceful but passable

**I love just watching you work it**

**Splash on the beat and in surface**

**Bring it to life and then murk it**

**It has me losing my circuits**

**The way you move it**

**Everybody stopping what they doin'**

**Then Grimm signals to stop playing the guitar**

**Just to see the way the way you be groovin**

**Then signals to play it again, Grimm goes closer to Mari and they dance again**

**I've made up my mind there is no choosin'**

**Choosing**

**Then the guys joined in to sing**

**Woah oh oh**

**I love your soul (I love your soul, oo I really love your soul)** **Oh oh oh**

**I love your soul**

**Mmm**

**Woah oh oh**

**I love your soul (I love your soul, oo I really love)** **Oh oh oh**

**I love your soul (your soul)**

**Mmm**

**Grimm Releases Mari and the guy gave back the guitar as they leave and grimm plays the guitar while Dancing**

**Aye, little bit o' sunshine in my life**

**A little bit o' reggae for my ride**

**A little bit o' color for my feed**

**A little bit o' summer, what I need**

**A little bit o' pass out in the sun**

**A little bit o' stay up after one**

**A little bit o' movement, that's the flame**

**A little bit o' hold up, that's my jam, aye**

As Grimm stop playing, Mari goes and hugs Grimm

Mari: that was so Cool

Grimm: really?

Mari: Yeah

Grimm: then I'm happy to be your cool guy, come on let's get something to eat

Yang pov*

Yang is very furious and punches the Tree infront of her

Lon: Damn Boy got some moves

Kat: like wow

Yang: Can both of you SHUT UP!!!

Niya: Can you Calm down?

Yang: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! DON'T TELL ME TO-

Niya Cut off Yang by Slapping her

Niya: let it go, you had a chance and you lost it

Yang calm down and started to tear up

Yang: But, but I really do love him

Niya: Then let him have a Happy life if you love him

Yang started To cry and everyone Hugs Yang except for Ringo who left them be and walks away

*Grimm pov*

Mari: she Really did love you

Grimm: yeah

Grimm is looking at photo with a Older versions of Him And Yang smiling with two kids Infront Smiling and it's starting to fade

Mari: hmm what that?

Grimm: some Couple I took a Picture of

Mari: And You Keep that?

Grimm: just want to remember a time that Everyone don't have worries

Grimm looks at the Picture again and the its now replaced with an older of Mari instead of Yang and The Kids are hugging Them and Smiling even more

Grimm smiled at the picture and Mari smiled and hugs Grimm

Mari: I love you

Grimm: me too

**Chapter 6 end, the song used here is Your Soul by Forrest., I hope that you enjoyed this chapter**


	8. Chapter 7: Find The Voice - Part 1

Rain: alright what do we need?

Rain is Looking at pile of Scraps and electronics

Maki: Some soda and paper

Rain: we are not making a volcano and besides this is and Invention project

Maki: it's not for the project, it's just entertaining

Grimm is hold The paper and Maki Poured it on the Paper

Maki: hehe look at it go down hehe

Rain: okay one your Making a mess two it's not funny and three why did you drag Grimm to that?

Grimm: for your information its called science

Grimm grab another Paper and Maki Pour it on the paper

Grimm/Maki: hehe hehe hehe

Grimm: then Let's try Making a Nuclear Reactor

Rain Faceplamed

Rain: Where in the Blue Ocean can we get The materials for it?

Maki: ughh duh Old Reactors?

Rain: We can't even afford a Simple Pen let alone a rad suit

Grimm: permanent cancer killer spray?

Rain: good but We aren't great at science and don't even say that your good because we blew up the science lab and we got Suspended for it

Maki: it's wasn't me it was Anna

Then Anna Was Seen Window came up

Anna: no I didn't

Then dissappear

Maki: she always manage to say that

Rain Rubs her Eyes in frustration

Rain: I just wish we did something productive

Mari: And we Do

Mari slams a Blueprint on the table, Rain Take A look at it

Rain: a Recycling Machine? Simple but Great Contribution, one problem, how?

Mari: well we have those scrap and electronics and a metal sheet on the taht corner for some reason we have

Rain: yeah I don't know why too

Mari: and we are set, time for Makin' out project

Everyone Grabs a Tool and started on their Project

*Bliss pov*

Railey: Last touch and... Done

Bliss turns on the machine and the Machine starts

Railey: Did it work?

Bliss: Yeah but I don't know what it does

Dream: It's says here, it was a Dispenser of Food but it just dispense metal?

Nala: Outta Nowhere?

Railey: Actually I put in a chip in it

Bliss: wait chip? Did you use ammo?

Railey: maybe

Bliss: so that's why it dispense metal, the chip, what if we put a Piece of cloth on it?

Dream: A Dispenser that can Replicated anything out of thin air, facinating

Bliss: This will surly Get us a High score

Kat pov*

Kat: Alright a little more aaaannndd.. There, perfect

Ruby:so what's this?

Kat: A Multi Functional Box

Ruby: how does it work?

Kat: well let me tell you-

Kat explains how does the Box

After 10 minutes of explaining

Kat: Catch any of that?

Kat sees Ruby and Lon Sleeping and tan just seats their next to them

Kat: Well at least someo-

Then a Snor was heard from Tan

Kat: Nevermind

Kat goes closer to the sleeping three

Kat: HEY WAKE UP!!!

The three woke up

Ruby: Oh sorry what did you say again?

Kat: it's time for Class

Ruby: Aww do we have to?

Kat: yes now let's go

Kat left and The Three Gets up and follows Kat

After an hour of lecture

Professor Lukla: Alright People class is dismissed except for Team KLTR I have something important say

After everyone Dismissed except for Team KLTR who approaches the Professor

Kat: yes sir?

Professor lukla: Team KLTR I have a Task that requires your help

Lon: is that the reason you left us here?

Professor Lukla: Kinda, but we have pressing Matters at hand, Niko Torchwick Has Stolen the Ancient Reverse Blade katana in the Human And Faunus History Museum

Ruby: wait Torchwick?

Ruby raise her hand

Professor Lukla: yes?

Ruby: who is Niko?

Professor Lukla: well he is the most notorious criminal far more dangerous that his cousin Roman

Ruby: Really? How?

Professor Lukla: Well let's see, he committed regicide four times, umm killed a fourth race which is Called The Landmakers

Ruby: wait fourth?!

Professor Lukla: You should read more Ruby but if you Want to know the first is Myrtle a full lizard Race with no human features, Kikono a peaceful water Race that has fish like features, Shoudow a Giant Stone guardian Race that keep the Sanctuary of Life Guarded, And Landmakers a Bug like Creatures Race that lives in the Tallest Trees and Cultivate The Farmlands, and Many more reasons that he is the Most Dangerous criminal ever

Ruby is in shock that someone is more heinous that Roman, then again she Knows that no one is more heinous that Roman

Kat: So are we going to retrieve it?

Professor Lukla: precisely and the last know he was in a Abandoned Underground Rail Road Tunnel system

Ruby: A Rail Road?

Kat: It might be A trap to got their

Professor Lukla: Don't worry I've already disarmed everything on their

Kat: Really? so thats why your late

Professor Lukla: Now Lets go students

KLTR: yes Sir

Grimm pov*

Mari: So got any ideas?

Grimm: maybe some Extra credit?

Maki: or some secret mission?

Rain: Why would a teacher give a Mission?

Maki: well their is a News A Reverse blade Katana for a Muesem got stolen

Mari: I've heard of that, got any ideas who?

Grimm got up from his seat

Grimm: I know who

Then Grimm left and walks to the Door

Mari: Wait

Mari follows Grimm outside but when she Opens the door Grimm Is Nowhere to be Seen and left Mari Confused

Mari: where is he?

Ruby pov*

After awhile They reached a Abandoned Rail Road Tunnel System

Kat:Is this It?

Then screams Was heard from the Tunnel

Lon: yep

Professor Lukla: Students,Let's Go

The Professor Was the First to go inside and They Follows Him

After a few mins they reached a Station filled with abandoned Trains

Everyone looked around and they saw niko Point his gun on to one Civilian Human, the civilians are consist of Humans And Faunus with kids in a Row,

Ruby: Oh no they have Kids

Kat: to see up close, I see why he is Dangerous but at the same time he wiped out four races?!

Lon: Right, he doesn't the feel of dangerous person

Then Niko Shoots the Civilian and her kid in the head as their head Melts Away

Ruby covers her Eyes, Lon Looks away but quickly looks back, Kat Covered her Face with her Beret

Professor Lukla: Let's move forward

Professor Lukla Crouches over to the Platform and Sneak kills a Guard and hides the body under the platform then he climbs up and Hides behind some boxes then signals them To go

Kat: Alright Tan, Lon Come with me and Ruby Stay here

Ruby: What?! but I want to fight

Kat: If the Men Tires to Escape shoot them and Don't hesitate

Ruby: aww man

Kat: don't worry we need you

Ruby:...fine

Kat: Great now let's move

Kat,Lon and Tan Moves out, Lon goes around the Group until she Heads Inside a Cabin near the group and Heads inside

Tan hides inside to some Shadows, Kat Climbs A Catwalk and Crouches down, Ruby aims At Niko's Head and Waits for the signal

The professor armed a Flash Grenade and Holds it

Niko pov*

Niko:Alright Tell me Or It gets ugly

The Hostages Are too scared to answer

Niko: well how about playing some Vinco Roulette shall we?

Niko places his Gun in front of the The Hotages

Niko: Now Let's See

Niko kicks The Gun upwards and Hits his head

The Hostages Holds their Laughter but then a Loud Laugh was Heard

Niko: well looks like we have a Loser

Niko Grabs his gun pointed at a Goat Faunus

Goat Faunus: No please Don't kill me! I have Kids

Niko: I'll let them know that Daddy had a Early Retirement

Then Niko Heard a noise behind then a Metal Cylinder Was Thrown On his Face then Flashes, everyone that radius Was Blinded by the Flash

Professor Lukla pov*

The Professor Vaulted Over the Boxes And Started To CQC the Guards, Kat Vaulted over the Railings and Runs Towards the Hostages, Lon vaulted over the window and Took out Dream's Sword And Starts swing at the oncoming Guards, Tan came out of the Shadows then Runs towards Niko and Planted C4 Around him

Ruby Shoots the Oncoming Guards as well

Kat reached the Hostages and Untied them then Led them to safety

After Minutes the Situation die down and Niko Woke up

Niko: Dam-

Professor Lukla Pointed Niko's Gun At Him

Professor Lukla: Where is it? And Don't Play dumb

Niko: I've already sold it to some High Profile People

Professor Lukla Close his Eyes then a few seconds he opened his eye

Professor Lukla: nope you've scammed the Person with a Fake one

Niko: Look who's a mind Reader, It in that Crate

Professor Lukla Opens the Crate and Saw the sword inside

Professor Lukla: that was too Easy

The Professor Kick the Crate and The Box exploded

Ruby: Professor!!!

Ruby Dashes toward the explosion, when she reaches the Explosion she only see a Burnt Labcoat

Ruby: wait the Professor Doesn't wear a Labcoat?

Professor Lukla: Nope

Ruby turned Around and Saw the Professor

Ruby: how did you survived that?

Professor Lukla: I don't know too but the Real one Is On Niko

Ruby: Alright

Ruby Turned around and Niko has Escaped

Ruby: What th-How?

Ruby Looks Around and Saw Tan Knock Down and She Runs Over Him

Ruby: Tan! Tan!

Professor Lukla Hovers Is Hand on Tan's Mouth

Professor Lukla: he's fine

Niko: Well-

Looked Up and Saw Niko standing on one of the arches

Niko: this been fun but I do have time people, so excu-

Niko was About to Jump on the Train until a bullet Ricochet infornt of him

Grimm: aww

Niko Looked to the Right and He Saw Grimm Leaning on a Support Beam

Grimm: going so soon? The Party didnt even Started yet

Grimm shoots the Sword Out of Niko's Hand and the professor Grabs The Sword

Professor Lukla: Thank you sir Garvier

Grimm Saluted The Professor

Grimm: I'll shoot you now

Grimm shots Niko on the leg and He Shattered

Grimm Drops Down And Lands On his feet

Ruby: Grimm

Ruby Hugs Grimm

Grimm: Okay...Thanks For the Hug

Ruby stops Hugging Grimm

Ruby: oh sorry, So anyway how did you find us?

Grimm: I didn't I was Searching for all of you until I heard gunshots

Kat: Well Thanks For the Support even it

was Late

Grimm: you welcome, now let's get this Sword back

Professor Lukla: Righto

Everyone was Leaving Except for Tan, Who Heard a Loud Roar, looked back

Tan: I'll get back here

Then he left

After awhile the got back and Grimm, Ruby and Yang Discuss how they heard Pyrrha when fought in the Tournament

Ruby: Then what are we going to do? We don't really know where she is

Yang: Maybe She'll Speak to us Again if we do something

Grimm: Maybe but we have little clues where she is

Ruby: A Dark Room? What could that mean?

Grimm: I don't know

*???*

??? : ready for the next one?

??? : sure

Grimm pov*

Grimm felt a sudden headache and a voice was Heard

??? : Help! Help!!

Grimm: huh?

???: please Help me! I'm held against my will!

Grimm: alright where are you or what do you see

??? : I don't know but I overheard a Guard that I'm in a Church and It has A Red Light on top

Grimm: alright just hang on, my Friends Will Rescue you

Yang: Grimm

Grimm: Huh?

Yang: so you heard Pyrrha?

Grimm: Yeah, she said that she's held in a Church with a red light on top

Ruby: a church? Why would she be their?

Yang: I don't know but we have place to go, so let's not waste time

Yang and Ruby left but Grimm Stops Ruby before she Would Leave

Grimm: hey I want to say-

Ruby: Don't be sorry, it was my fault that you beat me up

Grimm: really? Thanks but why did you became a little crazy?

Ruby: Stress and maybe the Atmosphere

Grimm: stress to what

Ruby: a lot of things but I need to deal this with myself

Grimm: Okay

Before Grimm could leave, he Turn around and said

Grimm: if you want to Talk about it, I'm available

Ruby: I'll keep that in mind

And they left waving goodbye to each other

**Chapter 7 part 1 ends, another short chapter but might be interesting to see, anyways Thanks For Reading, I hope you've enjoyed this. **


	9. Chapter 8: Find The Voice - Part 2

Everyone is In the GRMM Dormatory and they're Discussing and also Preparing for the rescue and the Leaders are Figuring out where Pyrrha should be

Kat Places Photos Of multiple Churches with Red Lights On top

Bliss: Well this is A problem, their are too many churches that have Red lights

Yang: then let's see if their any difference or suspensious people

Kat: It's Kinda hard to figure out, given the Fact this was taken on Prayer Day

Yang: Prayer Day? What's that?

Kat: Prayer Day Is Where People offer Any prescious item that they will give to the The Creator and they magically become healthy

Yang: that kind a useful

Bliss: Well ill say it's a Big Waste of time, I mean we have break and advance technology

As he Cross his Arms

Kat: Aww come on Blizzard-

Kat rest her Arm to the Back of his neck

Kat: -you weren't like this when we we're kids

Bliss Looked away Blushing

Bliss: I told you not to use my real name

Yang chuckled

Yang: wait your really name is Blizzard? Man your name is pretty cool

With a joking tone

Bliss: and I hate it

Yang: why did ice queen Teased you about it?

Bliss: Ice Queen? Who's that?

Yang: Weiss, your cousin

Bliss Eyes Widen

Bliss: Really?

Bliss smiled

Bliss: that's my Weiss

Under his breath

Yang: you two we're close huh?

Bliss: Very Close, we're practically Brother and Sister, because I'm the only one who has been nice to her in her whole life

Yang: Really? Well the First time I've meet her she was very Rude and high an Mighty but now she's quarter Rude and Very Good Friend

Bliss made a small Smiled and he looks Up

Bliss: how old is she now?

Yang: 24

Bliss: really? The last time i saw her she was 7

Yang: How About you?

Bliss: 29

Yang's Jaw Drop and Grimm closed her mouth

Yang: 29! And Your Still Studying?!

Kat: well this school has no restrictions to age, if you want to be hunter or huntress you'll be accepted

Yang: even 99?

Kat: As Long your Body still works you can study and train

Yang: well thats surprising, that people can still study even when their old

Kat: Learning Never stops it only stops when you stop, anyway Let's Get back to the topic

*Ruby pov*

Ruby and other's are in a circle and chatting away

Ruby: soooo what's he Like?

Lon: Is he nice?

Ruby: funny?

Lon: cool?

The two girls got all over Mari's Face

Mari: alright one at a time girls, well he is cool, he's very sweet and Understanding, knows what to do if I get hurt and he's pretty cute

Ruby/Lon: Awwww

Rain: how about Maki? Got someone interested?

While nudging Maki

Maki: Well she is a cat Faunus

Ruby: and?

Maki: umm she has A Yellow Hair and Ears, and she's very Beautiful with her Short hair, and she very mysterious personality, funny, and understanding

Lon: ohhhh a faunus with yellow hair huh?

Rain in thought: really? He's talking about Me? He thinks I'm funny, beautiful, understanding? That's sweet of him but I let him grow by himself then I'll make my move

Ruby: how about you Lon?

Lon: Me? well he has Red and while hair with a juicy taste and crunchy personality

Ruby: Juicy taste and crunchy personality?

Lon: And when he comes out the heat, woo-hoo you better have some pancakes with him

Ruby: pancak-wait a Minute

Lon: It's Bacon!

Everyone around the Circle Is Not Suprised what Lon Said

Lon: what? you didnt even say a person?

Ringo: It's common sense Lon

Lon: Well I have uncommon sense

Niya: what's that even mean?

Lon: I don't know

The air is filled with silence

Nala: anyway, how long are they planning?it's been 2 minutes now

Ruby: it's probably very hard to find the specific one

Rain: Well their is a lot of churches around the world so it could be awhile

Ruby: then how about we split up?

Rain: It would take us many, many years to reach the specific one

Ruby: maybe they put in a Abandoned one

Rain: this world also has that and It probably take us 2 to 3 years tops

Ruby: That's good enough

Ruby walk towards Tha leader table

Ruby: Hey guy I have a Suggestion

Kat: We already figured it out

Ruby: Really?

Kat show a picture with the church that they need to find

Ruby: how sure you are?

Kat points to a Crowd going outside the church

Ruby looks a little closer In the crowd and she saw a man with a Black Suit and Tirle walking inside and also seeing half of his face

Ruby: it's him!

Kat: Now we are just need to head out, tell everyone to gear up and we'll leave in 3:20

Ruby: Aye aye Captain

With an chipper tone

Ruby walks back to the circle and announces something

Ruby: Guy get your weapons we're leaving in 3:20

Everybody stands up and they leave except Rain,Maki and Mari just sits down

Ruby: wh-oh yeah this your room

Bliss and Kat passes Ruby by and Yang walks Up to Ruby she talks to her

Yang: hey Ready to save Pyrrha?

Ruby: Ready? I'm hyped to save her

Yang: That's what I'm talking about

Both high five each other and Left the Room

*Grimm pov*

Rain: so got any other plans?

Grimm: no

Rain stands up and Strech her legs

Rain: Well time to gear up

While reach to her weapon

Grimm: what time is it?

Mari: 3:15

Grimm stands up

Grimm: follow me guys

Mari and Maki stands up and They follow Grimm to a Closet

Rain: the closet?

Grimm: wait for this

Grimm moves the Closet to the side and they see a Room filled with Ammo and Weapons

They we're Shock that an armory is inside their room

Rain:is this connect to the Other room

Grimm: yes, it's connect to Team YRRN's Room

Mari: Then Let's Grab Some grenades and some Chips

Mari walks inside and grabs Few ammo

Maki went in next grabs also ammo and An attachments

Maki: weird that it has spikes for my hammer

Rain went in next and grabs grenades and a outfit

Rain: Well I'll change into this, if you all excuse

Rain Walks to the Bathroom and Locks

Grimm went inside and Grabs An outfit and some Ammo

Grimm: alright time to change

Grimm waits for Rain to leave the bathroom

After a Few minutes Rain leave The Bathroom and She wears the Outfit that she wears a black Shirt with Brown Long Sleeves, Green Long Mantle with A Hood on the Back and white boxing tape over the sleeves, Green Knee-length Skirt with Black Knee-length Sneakers

Rain: Well I'm Ready

Rain Went Outside the Room

Grimm goes inside the Bathroom and Change his Outfit

A after a few seconds Grimm Leaves the Bathroom and checks his Outfit, he wears a Black Duffle Jacket with white Gloves and a black undershirt, White Pants with Black Boots

Mari: Wow nice Jacket

Grimm: You also changed?

Mari: yep

Grimm Inspects Mari's Clothes,she wears a Red Crop top with an Cartoon X on it Over a White Long sleeve Sweater with a Hole on the Thumb area, black baggy pants with Pink Sneakers

Mari: How About me?

Grimm: you look gorgeous

Mari Blushed

Mari: thanks

Maki: Hey Love Birds, let's Go

Maki is leaning Against the Door Frame, Maki wears a Yellow Winter Jacket with A White Undershirt and Blue Goggles on his Head, blue bandana on his neck, blue Boxing tape on his left hand, White Pants and Blue sneakers

Grimm: we'll catch up

Maki: Sure you will

Maki Left the room

Grimm: well let's go

Grimm Grabs Mari's Hand and They both smiled then Left the Room

On the way Outside they see all of their Friends also Change their outfit

Bliss wears a White Duster with a Red Undershirt and A brown scarf, blue gloves, black pants with brown Cowboy Boots

Next,Railey wears a teal rip sleeve Jacket with no undershirt, dark Blue shorts with teal Sneakers and Red and white ankle band, Red bandana on his Head

Next, Nala wears a black fencer jacket with an Orange undershirt, white Gloves, black Skirt with orange Cutout heels and Black Knee high socks

Next Dream, he Wears a black jacket with Gold Armor Plates over the jacket, Still wearing the cloak and mask, blue Pants with Black sneaker and Black Gloves

Next is Kat who wears a Brown Crop too jacket with a Black Undershirt, black pencil skirt with Thigh high socks and brown Mule Heels and also Stills wears the Beret

Lon wears a purple short sleeved dress with a red collar, red lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute yellow Butterfly on the front. She also wears purple and red leggings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design and Still has The Red Bow

Tan wears a Purple Jacket with a Grey undershirt, black Pants with Purple sneaker,

Next Ruby, she wears red and black long sleeve jacket with a Black Undershirt,Red goggles on her head, red Long length Gloves over the Jacket, black Skirt with red Laces, Red Boots with black Thigh length socks and Red laces, she also wears her Cloak

Yang is next, she Wears a White Jacket with an orange Croptop and A Purple Bandana on her left arm, brown Skinny jeans With yellow bracers over the Black Boots

Ringo, he wears a teal Sleeveless Jackect with Teal And White Undershirt, teal Wrist lenght fingerless gloves

Ryan Wears a red Tench coat with an grey Undershirt, black pants with Sliver boots, black Gloves on his right hand

Next Niya who wears a White with blue Long sleeve shirt, black Shorts with White Thigh length Socks and Blue Sneakers

Grimm: Sorry for the Late Arrival

Kat: not really, you we're early about 5 seconds

Grimm: Really?

With a Monotone Voice

Kat: Yes

With a Smug grin on her face

Bliss: anyway, let's head out

Everyone left the school and they fly to Kali Bashir to Find the Church

After few hours they land in Kali Bashir and they start looking around the country

And asking where the church is

After a 1 hour of searching and They decided to rest at a hotel

Kat: here's your keys

Kat Gave The leaders their room key and they head to their respective rooms

In Team GRMM's the room is beautifullly furnished with Gold and Silver in ever Furniture in the room

Rain: man this place is so fancy

Maki: I'll say

They looked around the Rooms a little while and they change in their sleeping wear, the two bed room has Queen sized bed each room

Grimm: alright who will be your Roommates?

Rain: how about we play short end of the Stick?

Rain Pulled Out Four Chopsticks, two long ones and two short ones

Rain: Whoever gets the long one they will be paired up with long and the short one with the other short one

Grimm: where did you keep thoes?

Rain: you'll never know

Rain Threw the chopsticks in the air and they jump in the air to catch the chopstick

as they land,they looked at their hand

Rain: Alright who has the Short one

Maki nervously Raised his Hand and Rain Blushed

Rain in Thought: Well ain't that a shocker

Rain: Come one Maki lets...umm sleep

Maki: s-sure

then they both head inside their room

Grimm and Mari Laugh Nerviously

Mari: well...

Grimm:well...

Mari: How...About we Go now.

Grimm: Sure

they walk to their room and everyone Sleeps

Next Day

everyone is Asking about the church and they got some clues on where to go

Grimm: Got anything?

Bliss: well a little but helpful

Bliss gave Grimm a Patch

Grimm: "Light Of The Grave and Living"

Bliss: they said that they saw a Man With Green Hair man Trying to Buy the Church

Grimm: where's the Church?

Bliss: that I don't know but we might need to some risky asking

Grimm: how risky?

Bliss: life threatening

Grimm: Damn then let's find a different source

? : then let me help you

They turned around and they see a Woman in a black Dress and A White Cloak anf her Face is covered in her Cloak and she's leaning against a Wall

Grimm: What's in it for you?

? : None just want to help a Person

Bliss: no one 'just help person'

? : seriously none

Grimm: alright let's hear it

? : the church on hill with a tree on the Entry way

Grimm: alright thanks

? : No no Thank yourselves

Bliss: What's your name?

? : what season next To Spring and a Flower with Thorns?

Grimm: Summer and A Rose

? : Bingo

Grimm: really? I just guess the Last one

Bliss: Well thanks anyway

Both of them Left leaving Summer

Summer: their nice kids

Grimm and Bliss told everyone that they have the location of the church

Everyone nodded and They split up to Find the Church

After few hours Grimm's HoloPhone Rings

And he picked up and its Kat on the Phone

Grimm: Hello?

Kat: hey found the Church with a Tree

Grimm: Nice, send me the location

Kat: ...done

Grimm: alright see you their

Kat: See ya

Grimm Hangs up and checked the location before pocketing his Phone

Grimm: let's go

RMM nodded and Follows Grimm

After Awhile They Reached the church and everyone is waiting for them

Grimm: sorry for being late

Kat: Nah Your Fine,Now Lets Go

Kat Opens the Church Doors And Everyone Head Inside

Inside the church has broken stained glass windows, broken benches, curtains to the left and right near the Door way

And a Doll in front of the Altar

Kat: what a Mess

Lon: Did a Tornado Pass by here or something?

They looked around the Church and Tan heard something Rustling in on the right Curtain

Tan rips the Curtains and he heard a Squeal

And touch what's infront of him and its metal bars

Tan: Guys I've got Something

Everyone Rushes Towards Tan and they See a Cage, inside the Cage is Pyrrha Chained up

Yang/Ruby: PYRRHA!

Yang Rips open the Metal Door and they Rushed towards Pyrrha to hug her

Both of them Cried while hugging Pyrrha

Pyrrha: Nice to see Guy Again

Ruby: Good See you Again

Yang: Jaune will be Happy to see you Alive again

Pyrrha: Jaune... JAUNE! Where is he?

Ruby: It's complicated

Ruby cuts The chains and They Carries Pyrrha outside

On the way outside they heard someone from the Balcony

? : Well Ain't This A happy Reunion huh?

They turn around to see Niko on the balcony

Niko: Well sorry for intruding but my friend over their is feeling a Bit sad

They look to the Altar and Saw the Doll Transformation into a Long Skeleton with a head with Bolts on the sides of the head and a Creepy Smile and also Covered in black blood and Niko Leaves

The Zero screams in A distorted cry of a Baby

Blood Began To Seep out to the Eyes and Mouth

Yang and Ruby carefully Placed Down Pyrrha to a Wall

Everyone Readies their weapons and The Zero charges towards them

Bliss and Shoots the Zero, Kat, Rain, Maki and Mari also Shoots the Zero making the Area Filled with Smoke

They stopped shooting then a Long Skeletal Arm Sweeps To their Side from the Smoke

Bliss Avoids the Attack But everyone else Got Thrown to the Wall

Bliss Runs around the Zero while still Shooting it

Grimm, Yang, Ruby, Lon, Tan, Nala and Railey Attacks The Zero but then The Zero screams which Disorient Everyone Except Grimm Who Slices the Legs of it but Every time he Slices The Zero Kicks him away

Grimm stops attacking and Looked around, everyone is Slowly getting back up and Attacks Again

Bliss Keep shoot while cuts the zero whenever it got close

Grimm puts on the Hood and sheaths his Katanas on the back and unhook his Sheath then it change into a scythe and puts the Scythe behind his Right arm

Bliss stops And Looked around, he she's everyone Hit the Zero and also Getting flunged around and Grimm point at the Zero and his hood on but only seeing only red eyes

Bliss felt very uncomfortable to see Grimm in a different form

Bliss: Guys get down!

Everyone duck down and a Black and purple wave Cuts the Zero in half then another 5 waves cut the Limbs and the Head, Killing The Zero

Grimm Removes his Hood and Unzips His Jacket,Grimm heavily breath and collapses on the ground

Everyone celebrate their victory until they see Grimm behind them, collapsed on the Ground, Mari and Yang is The First one to tun towards Grimm

Mari: Grimm, GRIMM!

Mari and Yang Shakes Grimm but he's not waking up

Mari Carried Grimm on his Shoulders

Mari: Pick up Pyrrha And Let's Book it

Everyone Nodded except for Yang Who argues with Mari

Yang: How About you Pick up Pyrrha and I'll Pick Up Grimm?

Mari: No time For Jealousy Yang

Yang: What! I'm not Jealous!

Mari: You had your time and Blew it, please stop before you hurt yourself

Mari Walks Away, Rain and Maki Followed Mari and Everyone else Walks away carrying Pyrrha except for Ruby who stop besides Yang

Ruby places her hand On Yang's Shoulder

Ruby: Hey it's okay, You have Blake

Yang: yeah But their something about him that we should be together, maybe it's just gut feeling messing up

Ruby: Yang, look if you say that he is the one for you, then what about the times you and Blake had? Was that a Lie?

Yang: no it's just... I don't know

Ruby: Then let it go if you don't know, worst case Blake will Find another if you keepkeep chasing him

Yang Met with Silence for a Second then Breathes deeply

Yang: your right, your right I won't chase his tail anymore

Ruby: Promise?

Yang: Promise

Ruby puts out her Pinky Finger

Ruby: Pinky Promise?

Yang connects her Pinky to Ruby's

Yang: Pinky Promise

After that, they had laugh then Walks Away from the Church

After a Few Hours Of Fly Back to Hope, ozpin is their Greet them and hiding his anger and he also sees Pyrrha Behind them, trying to keep her balance

Ozpin: Where did all of you Go?

While slowly Reving his Sword and made everyone nervous

Kat: ummmm shopping?

She said nervously

Ozpin: Shopping? far from the school and changed clothes?

Kat: Yes

She also said nervously

Ozpin: so you shopped a person? You know all of you could get arrested to this

Kat: What nooo we just... Ummm... Ummm

Bliss: Helping her, yeah that's right helping her

Ozpin stops revving his sword and puts it away

Ozpin: alright I believe it

As he walks away her Turn his he'd to them and said

Ozpin: but if all of you tried that again, I'll BAN All of you for leaving this school

While staring at them coldly

Everyone stayed silent and help Pyrrha clean up and fed

After a Few Hours of Cleaning up Pyrrha And fed a hearty meal

Grimm gave Pyrrha her new outfit and Pyrrha heads inside the changing room

After a few minutes Pyrrha came out of the Changing room

She wears a Gold neck length sweater with a Hole in the Chest area and Black Sleeves, gold Gauntlets over Red Gloves,A Red Cape, Black Short shorts with a Gold Belt, gold bracers over black and Red Boots and also A gold circlet on her head

Grimm:...

Pyrrha: Umm thank you for rescuing

Grimm:...

Pyrrha: okay can you tell where is Headmaster Ozpin?

Grimm:... Fine

Pyrrha follows Grimm to ozpin's Office

After a few moments they reached ozpin's office, Grimm opens the door and Heads inside, Pyrrha follows Grimm

Inside ozpin is looking out fo the Window with a Soda in hand

Ozpin: what is it that you need you two?

Grimm: a team for her

Pyrrha: yes sir I would like a Team Sir

Ozpin: I'm sorry we don't have any available team slots, I will put you in a Solo Group

Pyrrha: Wait I can go solo?

Ozpin: in this school we have solo, Tri, and Full Group, students here rarely go solo but that make you look stronger that any student

Pyrrha: Really? Okay then

Ozpin: alright, now the both you leave my Office now

Grimm and Pyrrha leaves Ozpin's office

Grimm was about to leave until pyrrha asked a Question

Pyrrha: Hey where am I exactly ?

Grimm: In school

Pyrrha: I mean what world is this?

Grimm: Remain

Pyrrha: Remain? Where did the name come from?

Grimm: heck if I know

Grimm walks way and ignoring Pyrrha's Questions

Pyrrha: Hey come on! Ughh

Then a Card slot appeared beside her then a Card Shots out it

Pyrrha picks Up the Card and See a Room Number

Pyrrha: okay?

Pyrrha Walks to her Room and Takes a Rest


	10. Chapter 9: Talking Is My Best friend

Disclamer: I don't own Anything

The next day

Grimm and Rain are in a Music Shop,Buy and Listening To Music just for fun and they are wearing their original Outfits

Grimm: let's see here... City pop... Rock..

Rain: how about this?

Rain shows Grimm an Album of a Band, the album has words with All Time Low above monster over some burning buildings, hordes of zombies on the right, people Panicking with four people behind, the front on has a Shield to block the Zombies and screaming "DON'T PANIC:IT'S LONGER NOW

Grimm: maybe, How much?

Rain: about 5,000 dolens

Grimm: Really?! I'm not going to buy that for you

Rain: Aww come on, please?

With Puppy dog eyes

Grimm: No, Did you leave your card again?

Rain Laugh Nervously and presses her two index Fingers together

Rain: Well about that... I kinda lost it

Grimm: Rain

Rain: Maybe Accidentally thrown it...

Grimm:hmmmm

Rain: okay fine, I gave it to Maki and He lost it

Grimm: why?

Rain: He wanted to by the latest issue of Ghost of the City, he was waiting for it come out but he didn't have any in his card so I let him borrow and he lost it

Rain realizes something and she Face palmed

Rain: I had also 50,000 too, ughhh I want to kill myself

Grimm: what?

Rain: I said-

Grimm place his Hand On Rain's Wrist, Rain flinched moving her hand away while checking it

Rain: How did you know!

Grimm: you we're always wearing gloves even when you're sleep

Rain: Geez Nosey much!

Grimm: if being nosey keeps my friends alive? I won't stop, show me your hands

Rain looked away in embarrassment while slowly Taking off her Gloves

As the Gloves Came off Grimm sees Cuts on her Wrist And Hand each Deeper that the last

Grimm gentle grabs Rains Hand, Rain Flinches but Controls the flinch

Grimm: this is really deep

Rain: Yeah...

Grimm: why didn't you tell me Or us Sooner?

Rain: Why? Would it be relevant to Say?

Grimm: at least you'll get some help

Rain Angry removes her hand from from Grimm's Hand

Rain: Why? So that you can make me feel better?, I've tried everything make the pain go away but noooooo people will just abuse me and Hurt every fiber of my being, I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF WHEN I JOIN THIS SCHOOL thats why I tried to go solo because no one will know but here we are now!

Rain Starts to Cry uncontrollably and Slowly Falls to the ground

Grimm: Hey I'm sorry

Grimm hugs Rain trying to calm her down but she cried Even louder and Pushes Grimm away

Rain: Don't Touch me!

Grimm Grabs Rain's wrist and Looks To her eyes

Grimm: let's talk about this

He said softly

Grimm: please?

Rain Calms Down and Wipes her Tears

Grimm: Tell me why did this happened?

Rain goes silent for a second then Muster up some courage to speak

*Flashback*

**Six year old Rain is sleeping in on the corner of her room, the room is in dissary with broken glass, ripped books, and Trash everywhere**

**Rain slowly wakes up and looks around the room**

**Rain: Good moring**

**In a Mono Voice**

**Rain gets up and does her morning routine of brushing her hair, have a Long cold shower, changing her clothes, and gets back to sleep**

**The door slammed opens and Rain Instantly wokes up**

**On the door its Andrea with her Arms Cross and in a very nasty mood**

**Andrea: hey Idiot wake up, it's breakfast**

**Andrea Slams The Door Shut and Rain Walks To the Dinning room**

**Rain seat at far most of the table while Andrea, Her Father and Mother sitting across from her Chating and Eating**

**Rain looks at her plate and It's filled with Treats Of animals**

**Rain eats the Treats with Gusto and Disgust, Andrea Walks Behind Rain and She Shoves Rain's Face on the Plate**

**Andrea: Go and Eat it, it's your meal for the rest of the day**

**Rain didn't even struggle to release head**

**Andrea stops shoving her face and goes back to her seat**

**Rain slowly gets her Face off the plate and Starts Eating again**

**After Rain Finish eating, her father adds more treats on her plate**

**Roderick: finish up**

**Rain force herself to eat the treats while Holding her Tears but she can't hold it**

**Her father Pulls Rain's hair backwards**

**Roderick: I didn't say with tears**

**Then He slams Her Face on the Plate, the plate breaks and Rain cuts her forehead on the plate but trying holding her tears**

**Her mother and Andrea laugh at her**

**Rain tries eating the Treat even their is blood on it**

**Rain finishes and her father pushes her off the Chair**

**Roderick: Go to School**

**Rain Slowly gets up and Head for school**

**On the way to school,she gets bullied by other students until a boy walks up to her and Helps Her up**

**??? : Hey you okay?**

**Rain Looks at the boy who wears a red baseball cap, Orange and white shirt with matching shorts, red and Black sneakers, his hair is dark green with Green Eyes**

**Rain: Yes, please just ignore me**

**??? : nah I won't ignore a person who just got bullied, anyways wanna hang out?**

**Rain: s-sure**

**??? : great See you later**

**The boy walks away but forgets to mention something**

**??? : oh by the way my name is Lando Kisco**

**Rain: Rain Belladonna**

**Lando waved goodbye and Rain Fumbles a Wave Goodbye which made Lando chuckled as he walks away**

**Rain felt a little happy until some bullies slaps her in back of the head**

**And walks to school**

**10 years later**

**She is now 16 and It's the Zionsville High ball and She is preparing for the Ball**

**Her dress is A Long Green Ball gown with Black laces and Green High heels**

**Rain is Brushing her hair until her sister barges in started screaming**

**Andrea: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO MY LAUNDRY TODAY!!!**

**Rain: but you said you don't have one**

**Andrea repeats what Rain said in mocking tone**

**Andrea: I didn't say that!**

**Rain: Then why Did you even said that!**

**As she Goes closer to her sister**

**Andrea slaps her really hard which causes rain to fall down**

**Andrea: trying to stand up even though it's Too late**

**Andrea starts ripping her Gown in to pieces and Rain tries to struggle but it was too late**

**Andrea spit on Rain's Face AND leaves**

**Rain Stands up and Punches a Wall and Cries on the floor**

**Rain heard knocking on her window, rain inspects the sound, rain opens up the Window and A Pebble Was thrown on her face**

**Rain brushes it off and looks down, she see Lando with a Briefcase on hand and wearing A Dark Green Suit and Tie with Dark Green Pants and Black Shoes**

**Lando signals Rain to Get down and She climbs down to Lando**

**Lando: what happened?**

**Rain: I tried standing up but it didn't work and what inside that?**

**Lando Gave the briefcase to Rain**

**Lando: Clothes and Essentials, make sure not to come back in Viloko oaky rain?**

**Rain: yeah I'll make sure**

**Rain and Lando Hugs each other and Rain Runs away from home**

**Rain reaches a Boat and She Hitch a Ride**

**After a few Days Rain heard on the Coms that the Boat departing Station in Valhaso, Rain grabs her things and Depart to Valhaso**

**Rain steps off the Boat and Looks Around, Valhaso is a Town filled with Shops And house with a Fountain in the middle**

**Rain wonders around the Town then wonders through a Forest for some reason, after a few days of Wondering around the Forest she heard a Sound behind her, she turns around and nothing was until she faces forwards and A Mechanical Horse appeared in front of her and she jumps back**

**The mechanical Horse Rubs it's face on Rain's Cheek and Rain pets the Horse**

**Rain: hey your pretty nice, the second time that someone been nice to me**

**Rain rides the Horse and The Horse rears then Runs Outside the Forest**

**6 years later**

**Rain is Wondering around the until he saw man with black hair coming up to her**

**??? : Hello there, would you like to join this school?**

**The black haired man gave a flyer to Rain that says "Join Hope and we will Give you a proper education and Care"**

**Rain: uhh sure**

**??? : Good, now can you sniff into this Cup?**

**Rain: Are going druggingme?**

**??? : Nope, just sniff it**

**Rain: Alright**

**Rain Sniff the cup and Everything went black**

**Rain woke up in a Room with only a Table with chairs and A Light beaming over her, Rain Looks around the room until a Door opens and the Man with Black Hair who opens the door and Sits Across her**

**??? : I see that you looked around**

**Rain: You know if you want to kidnap people at least try to tie them?**

**??? : my dear this a School I can't do that**

**Rain: Then why did you knock me out?**

**??? : why did you accept it then?** **And it's outside the school anyway**

**Rain: I take back what I said**

**??? : now my name is Ozpin but you can call Me Dean Ozpin if you like**

**Rain: nah it doesn't roll off the tongue very well**

**Ozpin: very well then, now let's look over your Personal Background okay?**

**Ozpin Brings out a folder which contains Rain's Personal Information**

**Rain: how did you get that?**

**Ozpin: You'll never know**

**Rain: why so vague?**

**Ozpin: Why so nosey? Anyways, Your name Is Rain Belladonna nice family, age 22, weight I won't say it, height** **6'9**, **Size which means your chest-**

**Rain: Hey!**

**Ozpin: is medium, break Focus, Fast hands, And Radar Masking, nice Choice**

**Rain: Well It's not my control anyway**

**Ozpin: shut up for sec and ill pair you up with a Team**

**Rain: no thanks I don-**

**Ozpin: Shut up for a Sec please?**

**Rain: Hmph**

**While she her arms are crossed**

**Ozpin: Okay... I'll pair you up with These two**

**Rain Simultaneously opens the folder and Sees the Two Teammates then Closes it**

**Rain:are we done now?**

**Ozpin: yes, Welcome to Hope University you Enjoy your Time in this School**

**Rain: I'll try**

**Ozpin leaves the room and Rain puts her face down to the Table**

***Flashback end***

Rain: and that was it

Grimm: So being abuse and Bullied your whole life and the time when you stood up for yourself it was too late

Rain: and that's why I Insulted you, so I can do it too but I could bring myself to bully you all, that I had my phones on good thing youcame and you gave me a different light of life

Grimm: well that's what I've always been doing, bring a Different Light for everybody

Rain: anyways Thanks For the Talk, I've always wanted to get this off my chest

Grimm: You're welcome, wanna get some Cake?

Rain: Alright

Rain puts back the album and they leave the Music Shop with their Bought Music Chips

Grimm: Hey Race you to the Bakery

As Grimm starts running

Rain: Hey Wait

Rain chase after Grimm

Rain: I'm not going to lose

While she smiles

**Chapter 9 end, Short one again but might be Interesting,I hope youve enjoyed this see ya**


	11. Chapter 10 Finale: Reason

In Ozpin's Office, the General of MOG and The Ceo Of Cyberlink are arguing about something

Roderick: Claudia,Making our Move Will be a Benefit for us

Claudia: why Spreading poisonous Gas to major Cities and Villages Be A good thing?

Roderick: why make Walls then huh? the next thing we know a dictators will be running major cities

Claudia: well how about we ask ozpin

Both of them stared at Ozpin who is standing behind the glass,staring at the outside

Ozpin: ...

Roderick and Claudia: Ozpin

Ozpin: why are wasting time in killing people instead of taming them?

the two look at ozpin in confusion

Roderick: did you seriously just say that?

Ozpin: Look i know we are losing time but we need a plan to eradicate it and sacrifies will be compromise or else

Roderick: Then Action will be Taken

Claudia: no,Walls

Roderick:Action

Claudia: Walls

Roderick: Action

Claudia: Walls

The Two Got interrupted by the Door opening and Grimm Walks Inside the Room

Ozpin: you're Late

Grimm: had some Teammate Problems,anyway Why am i here?

Ozpin: I Told you

Grimm: No,You just said Come to my office then hang up

Ozpin: Oops maybe that's a different student, anyways i have something for you

Ozpin Opens a Drawer on his desk and Grabs a Medium Size Package then places it on the Desk

Grimm: okay,how did you fit that?

Ozpin: i know right,anyways here

Grimm Goes Closer To Ozpin's desk and grabs the package

Grimm: is that it?

Ozpin: yes,Now Would you Kindly Leave

Grimm Leaves the Room and Suddenly Got an Urge to Grab a Wrench and Beat someone with it but he resisted

as Grimm Opens the Door and Saw his Teammates waiting for Him then they Runs up to Him

Rain/Maki/Mari: So?

Grimm: well i have a Package

Rain: Package?

Rain Grabs the Pack from Grimm and Opens the Top part then Peeks Inside it

Rain Fumbles the package and Started to Run for the Window and opens the Window but Mari Stops Her from Jumping out

Maki grabs the package and peeks inside it

he saw two Beady eyes Inside and the Beady eyes Started Lunge at Maki

Maki Jumps Back and Fell Down on the Floor then felt something licking his face

Maki: Hey,hey stop it tickles Ra-I mean

Maki Opens His eyes and saw Pure White maltese with Hazel Brown eyes Stand On his chest and let's out a Cute Bark

and everyone Except Rain Squeal and while this was Happening Mari Lets go of Rain And She Fell out of the Window

Rain: Ahhhhh!

Everyone except Rain Gathered around the Dog and the Dog Stretches And Yawns

GMM: Awwwwww

Mari Picks Up the dog and Gently pets it

Mari: You're So Cute

then Lightly hugs the dog and Maki Pets the Dog

Maki: and Fluffy

Grimm: And White

The Twins Looked At Grimm with Confusion

Grimm:what?

The Twins Shakes their Head and redirect their attention to the dog

Mari: Lets Give Her A name?

all of them except Rain Think of a Good name For the Dog

Maki: How About Zwei?

Mari: Good but I have a Feeling that's taken

Maki: Luan?

Mari: Maybe

Grimm: How About Star?

Mari: Star?

Mari Think for a second and starts Talking Again

Mari: you know that's not Bad,Star It is

Star Barks Happliy

Maki: Looks Like She Likes it

Everyone Laugh while Grimm Grabs the package and peeks inside the package

he sees a note inside it, he grabs the note and reads it

_you might be thinking who send this,right? well its the person who gave you this first of all _

_anyway i was just walking around the town until this Dog jump on top of my head_

_i can't take her my own wing,so ill just give it to you,cause why not?_

_just promise take of her okay?_

_Your Dean,Ozpin_

_P.S Shake The Box_

Grimm Points the Package Downward and Started Shaking it then Cans of Dog Start Pouring out of it

when the Pouring stop he peeks inside again and Shaking it again then a Can opener

Grimm: And that's it

Grimm Threw the Package out the window and a Scream was Heard After

Grimm: oops

everyone runs to the window and Looks outside then looks down

they see Rain Laying Flat on her back on some grass

Rain: H-HEY H-help me

they looked at each other and back at Rain then smiled at her while going back inside and closing the window

Rain: A HOLES

Back in the dorm

everyone was Laugh their Asses off for what they did

Grimm: man that Was Funny

Mari: it sure was

and they Continue Laughing,after a few Seconds they stop laugh and regain their composure

Maki: But Seriously We need to help her

Grimm: Nah She'll be Fine,For now Let's Work

Everyone left except for Star who got a door Close to her

Star looks around the room until a window was Opening and her attention directed at it

as the Window are Opening Rain Stumbles inside the Room And Catches her Breath

Rain: you guys ar-

Rain Froze in place as She Saw Star Sitting 3 meter from her

Star Starts Run towards Rain and Rain Rushes up the Drawer But her grip Slipped and she hit her head on the drawer pretty hard which cause her forehead to Bleed

then the door slammed open And Lon Just Walks inside

Lon: Hey Guys Got any-

Lon Stopped and Looked At the situation

Lon: i'll just Talk with you Later

Lon turned around and Walks Away

While Star is Looking at Lon Leaving,she Turned Around and Saw Rain Gone

Star Tilt her head in confusion and a Pen Rolled Down from the Drawer and on to the Floor

Star Walks Over it and Sniffs it and Slightly Rolls it to Reveal A Button

Star Know What Will Happened When the button is pressed so she decide not to press,instead She Carries it and Walks out the Room

On the Hallway

Star Looks Around the Hallway to Find a Map

then Very Loud Squeals Was Heard On the Left and Star Direct Her Head to the sound

She Sees Ruby and Lon sprinting Towards her like mad men but Star Runs on the other direction

Ruby and Lon: WAIT! DON'T RUN!

then they chase after Star

Kat Face Palmed of the two Chasing after the dog

Tan: You gonna chase after?

Kat: nope

Tan: then let's go

Kat and Tan walk back to their dorm

After A Few Minutes,Star Found a Open to a Package Room to hide but Ruby And Lon Already saw Star hide inside

the Package room is filled with Big Boxes that Been Carried over some overhead conveyor belts and bottomless pit

Star Heard the Two Girls voices getting louder, conveniently a Box just showed up to carry Star up

the girls arrived to see the dog up on top of a Box and jumping to another to reach the other side

Ruby: wait since when we had this?!

Lon: I know right

Ruby Climbed up to a oncoming Box While Lon took out a picture of a hoverboard and threw it to the ground and nothing happened

Lon: huh? i thought it would work

then an oncoming Box showed up and she climbed up,she also see Ruby jumping from box to box nonchalantly while Lon Struggles to Climb the box

Lon: h-h-hey w-w-w-wait f-f-for m-me

Lon climb on top of the box and she see Ruby getting closer to the dog until a incoming box moved in front of her which she slammed into and fall flat on her back and the dog escaped

Lon: R-R-Ruby Y-you O-okay?

Ruby Gave a thumbs up and Lon Sighs in relief

Lon: L-let's g-go back p-p-please?

then the boxes stopped moving

Ruby slowly Got up and rubs her head

Ruby: ow

Ruby looked at a Scared Lon shaking on top of a crate

Ruby Hop from box to box until she reaches Lon

Ruby: hey you okay?

Lon: n-n-n-n-n-n-never b-b-b-b-b-b-b-better

Ruby: don't worry,here

Ruby Grabs Lon's wrist and tries to whirlwind but nothing happens

Lon: P-p-p-p-p-p-please d-d-d-on't p-p-p-p-play a-a-around

Ruby: I forgot my semblance is gone,no matter

Lon:w-w-wait w-w-AHHHHHHH!

Ruby Quickly Hops from box to box until they reach the Entrance

Ruby: We made it

Ruby raise her arms in the air while Lon fell to the ground

Ruby: oops

Ruby check up on Lon to see if she had any fractures while Someone clears their throat which made Ruby jumped

Ruby: Ah ididntdoit

?: Do what exactly?

Ruby slightly opens her eyes then widens when she sees An Angry Kat besides a Shaking Tan

Ruby: OH heyyyyyy Kat how's it-uhhhhhh going?

in a Nervous Tone while smiling nervously

Kat: i would like you back to the dorm NOW!

Kat she storms Out while Tan goes to Ruby just to Pick up Lon and Ruby helped him Pickup Lon

Tan: thanks,oh by the way was not scared back their, it her Break that does that

Tan Carries Lon on his back and hits a Wall while leave

Tan: ow

He said monotone

Ruby Slowly Gets up and leaves the area

*Grimm pov*

Grimm: Alright Let's g-

Maki: wait where's my-

Maki heard a muffled bark Behind him,He turned around and saw Star Wiggling her tail and a pen on her mouth

Maki: Heyyyyyyyy

Maki Picked up Star and took the pen on her mouth

Maki: ain't you a smart doggy

Maki Pocketed the pen and walks back to the Team

as Maki walk back to the team, Rain instantly Saw Star and she Rushes to the portal

Grimm: Well that was quick

Mari: i hope she's okay

Maki: i know she is

*Rain Pov*

Rain Rushes out of the portal and catches her breath

Rain: I...hate...dogs

Suddenly Rain got pushed down to the ground and gettimg tied up

Rain tries to resist but suddenly felt weak and slips into unconsciousness

few minutes later,Rain Slowly Wakes up and Suddenly jolted awake when she smell something Foul

Rain: What the Hell?! Where Am i?!

Rain Looks around the Room and saw many Bloody Bones,Walls Covered In Blood,Rotting Limbs and Rotting Bodies Everywhere,and Intestines Hanging on the ceilings

Then A Door Opens and a tall Figure standing between the Door frame

the Figure Started Walking Towards Rain,She tries to get up but a Chain on the ankles starts hoisting Her up to the ceiling and turn upside down facing to the figure

the Figure snap its finger and the Whole Room Lit up and What Rain Saw Terrified her

the figure is Myrtle Race which wear a Crimson Red suit with a Black tie,then Myrtle figure began to talk in a grungy voice

?: I See your face Brimming with life, Your Nerves Alive Filled with Youth that can express but chose not to, Tell me Child is my appearance Frighten you? or is it my Knowledge of you that is so unnerving?

Rain: I thought you are-

?: Extinct? Child, Don't Believe Every common knowledge handed to you, Every Knowledge is never Common, Races work hard to find what they seek

the Myrtle Walked around Rain

Rain:so your race aren't extinct?

?: We just simply hiding For The Tyrant

Rain: Niko?

?: No Child, Niko is just a Pawn in Larger scale of power, He never Extinct us, it simply Press Talking Filth

Rain: Then Who is The "Tyrant"?

?: The name is Left for you Find Out

the Myrtle Snaps its finger then the chain on Rain's ankle opens and Rain Lands on her feet

the Myrtle was about to leave until Rain Stop The Myrtle

Rain: Wait What's Your Name? where am i?

?: i have many name,You can Call me Sabbat and you are sleeping

Rain: Wha-

before she could finish her sentence,Sabbat Snaps his Fingers and Rain Woke Up with Grimm right in front of her face

Rain: personal space please

Grimm backs up and Rain Slowly Gets up to her feet while dusting herself off

Rain: thank you, Now Where's the Twins?

Grimm: already went to the Castle and Waiting for us

Rain: Well thanks for nothing

Grimm: Really? are we going talk again?

Rain: No

Grimm: then why are still mean to me?

Rain: Why are you such a sissy?

Grimm: I'm not a sissy

Rain: Yeah Keep Telling yourself that

Rain Walked away until she Stopped and said

Rain: I'll Say this, you're a great friend but TRY to be tough okay?

Grimm: Grrr

Grimm Runs Up to Rain,Grabs Her Shoulders and Pins Her against Tree

Grimm: Stop Please

Rain: What are you going to do hi-

Grimm cut off Rain by Punching her In the Face

Grimm: STOP PLEASE

Rain: You punc-

Grimm Punched her again

Rain: hehe it-

Grimm Punched Her Again

Rain: Hehe

Grimm is getting really Angry by Rain,so he pulled out his katana on his back and Hovers it under her chin

Rain: Aww looks like the Boy bring out his toy

Grimm is Gritting his Teeth and put it closer on her neck

Rain: Whoa okay you can Stop now

Grimm ignored the Plea and very slowly slices her neck

Rain: Okay okay Sorry SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

?: Hey!

Grimm Stopped when Heard Someone Behind him

Grimm Looked Behind Him and Saw Maki and Mari Running up to him

Maki Dragged away Grimm while Mari Checks up on Rain

Maki: What Hell Happened?

Grimm: Nothing

Grimm pushed Aside Maki and Walks away

Maki: Rain,What Hell Did you do This time!

Rain: Nothing, just some playful laughs

Maki: playful laughs? Are You Serious!? You were about to die!

Rain: Whats wrong with that?

Maki: Whats Wrong? Whats Wrong is you, What the hell is your problem with him? is it because his the leader? is it You have a grudge for no reason?

Rain: No

Maki: then Why?!

Rain: Would you even believe me?

Maki: if this going to stop,Right Here Right Now!

Rain: Hmmmm nope

Maki: What?

Rain: I'm not going to tell you

Mari: ummm Rain,Please Tell us

Rain: nope

Maki: Please TELL US NOW!

Mari Rushes To Maki and tires to Calm her Down

Mari: Hey its okay,Its okay

while comforting Maki

Mari: Rain,uhhhh look, I we should not see each other for now

Rain: What! Your Taking his Side?!

Mari: We are not taking any sides,is just that we need to take a break to one another

Rain: then Join me and leave him

Mari: Rain Please

Rain: Join me Please

Mari: Rain

Rain Begins To Cry while she join her hands to plea

Rain: Please Don't Leave Me Out here,Please Don't Leave me i need you guys!

Mari: Rain

Rain: Please,Please,Please don't leave,i'll apologies to Grimm,I'll stop being a Jerk just please Don't leave!

Mari: Rain

Rain got to her knees and Plea Even Hard

Rain: PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME,I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!

Rain Begins To Breakdown

Mari: I'm sorry

Mari and Maki was about walk away until Rain Shot an Arrow in their Direction

Rain: I Said DON'T LEAVE ME!

Mari: Rain, stop!

Rain Fired an Arrow To Maki but Maki Noticed this and Caught the arrow

Maki: Hey are You going to kill us!

Rain: If you won't join then join the others

Maki Heard a Beep on the arrow and it exploded on his Hand

Maki: GAHHH!

Mari Caught a falling Maki with Hand Blown Off

Mari Looked At Rain with Anger and Pink Tears Starts running down on her Cheek

Rain: NO! I didn't Mean to!

Grimm: What the hell ha-

Grimm Came Back and Saw Maki Injured, Mari Crying Pink Tears, and Rain Scared

Rain: I'm sorry

Rain Runs away deep into the Forest Will or Never be seen

Grimm Rushes to The Twins And Helps Maki

Grimm Threw a Grenade and A Portal opened up,Mari and Grimm Help Maki Up and When Through the Portal

*Bliss Pov*

Bliss: Okay, What you will guys Like?

Nala: Cake

Ruby: Cookies

Kat: Hot Chocolate

Lon: Bacon!

Tan: Green Tea

Railey: Beef Bro

Dream: Some Wine

Bliss: is it too early to drink?

Ruby: Hey-

Ruby Felt someone is Glaring at her and sit back down Quietly

Bliss: So when will they-

the cafe door open and Team YRRN walked inside

Yang: Come? here we are

Bliss: No i expected you guys but Grimm where-

then a Loud Crash out the Schools Cafe was Heard

Yang: Maybe That's them

Bliss: Maybe

Bliss head out the Cafe and Saw Grimm, Mari, and Maki who is unconscious

Bliss Ran Back inside the Cafe and Shouted

Bliss: GUYS Help

Yang: Whats Wrong?

Everyone Rushes Outside The Cafe saw A Crater With Blood on the Middle

Ruby: What Happened?

Bliss: its them but their a problem

Kat: What is it?

Bliss: Maki's Hand is gone

Everyone Ex. Dream and Ryan is Shocked by the News

Ruby: How?

Lon: Why?

Bliss: i don't Know but Let's Find out

Everyone Nodded And the Chase After

*Grimm pov*

as they Were Heading to The Med Bay, Mari for Some reason Fainted which cause them to Fell Down

Grimm Went Over To Mari And Checks Up on her

Grimm: hey Whats Wrong? Mari? Mari!

Grimm Stood Up And Struggles to Carry them as he started to puke blood

Grimm: What the-

Grimm Lost consciousness and Slowly Fell Down to the Ground

As he was laying down he heard his Friend Call out to Him While His Eyes Are Slowly Closing

Grimm: Goodbye

?

?: Simulation Complete sir

?: Good, Good, Niko Will Be Thrilled to See this

?: What About them sir?

?: Put them on the Brigs and let them Wake up

?: yes sir

the person left

?: Well Grimm, letting your guard down that easily? Not so Cash money of you

While He stares the Sequence Again

?: Wake up and Be fooled

the Person Smiled then after Let out a maniacal laugh

**Chapter 10 Finished, Volume 1 Ended, I'm sorry for the Long upload i had alot of things happened but its all finished and also School started so...it may take longer to release volume 2 but i'll try to Upload if can, Anyway Have a Good one :)**


End file.
